A Dragon in Remnant
by tjmrocks19
Summary: Oh look, another RWBY fic! Oh wait, I'm in it! Follow me through my trip in Remnant along with Albion, say hi Albion {Hello.} as I kick ass, kill Grimm, and point out every single fanfiction cliche I can! OC. Will draw on elements from several different stories. Slight AU, may change to cross over
1. Prologue

Vanishing Trailer

**Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.**** – Mahatma Ghandi**

Deep in a red forest, a low crunch is heard as a 17-year-old boy walks through it. He wears a white, skin tight shirt made of hardy material under a hooded body length black and blue coat with the sleeves rolled up, loose fitting cargo-pants, combat boots, and a one-handed long sword strapped to his lower back. Reaching up he removes his hood to reveal messy silver like blue hair that is tied in a low and short pony tail, a pair of normal looking goggles, and his gold eyes scanning the forest in mild amusement, searching for movement.

"You know, I'll never get used to the year long fall in forever fall."

He muses aloud as though he is not alone.

**{I have seen stranger things.}**

The boy lets out a short bark of laughter at that.

"Like wha- on second thought, don't answer that question."

The boy shudders as he remembers some of the things his inner dragon has shown him in his dreams. Sometimes he regrets having the literal soul of a dragon fused with his own.

'_I keep forgetting how old Albion is. He's a millennium old dragon, how the actual hell do I forget that?'_

The boy shrugs the thought off and keeps going through the forest.

**{What are we even doing here?}**

The boy sighs as an annoyed look comes across his face.

"I already told you Albion, we're looking for somewhere to test a new technique since I only have a month before I head to Beacon, and I'd rather not have it blow up near the house. Aunt Summer already almost killed me for the last time, and that was before Yang got a hold of me."

Both the boy and dragon feel a shiver go down their spines upon remembering what had happened. It was so bad that Albion felt it and he doesn't even have a body anymore.

**{You make an excellent point.}**

"I knew you'd see it my way."

The boy gives a small laugh as the dragon grows silent, continuing through the forest. He spends a considerable amount of time simply wondering through the forest, and despite how unnatural it seems to him, he can't help but find forever fall forest beautiful.

"Never knew there were so many different shades of red."

**{I'm of the same mindset despite my dislike of the color.}**

The boy blinked for a moment at hearing that before realization dawns on him.

"Right, red and white rivalry. Still don't know if I'm going to have to deal with that."

**{Indeed. Though I wouldn't mind having a host that can live in relative peace for a change, a nice break if you ask me.}**

"You've really mellowed out, haven't you?"

**{…I suppose I have.}**

"I know right and those are train tracks."

The boy stops as he stares at the tracks a few feet in front of him, suspicion written all over his face.

"Wait, isn't this-"

Whatever the young man was about to say, he was swiftly cut off by the sound of gunshots and a train approaching, causing him to smile.

"Well, ain't that cliché as hell."

_**Meanwhile, on the train…**_

Standing outside of a train car, guarding the door are 2 white fang grunts, the one on the left holding a large grenade launcher with a mask with orange highlights and the other a maroon mask with a machine gun.

They stood in silence until the one on the right got the attention of the other.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The orange masked one let's out a sigh.

"Ah yes, one of life's great mysteries. Why are we here. Here, in a world full of what is essentially super powered men and women with creatures of pure darkness seeking to wipeout our very existence yet here we are too busy fighting each other to even begin to properly combat them. Where we have discovered and learnt how to use crystalized magic and have made technological achievement after technological achievement yet the answer to life still eludes us."

The maroon masked grunt simply stares at his partner in confusion for a few moments before correcting what he was saying.

"What? I meant, why were we out here, next to the door, with little to no cover where we could easily be ambushed and in this wind that I feel like is tearing my face off."

"Oh…"

Silence reigns supreme.

"…You got something you wanna talk about?"

The orange masked opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by the click of a gun. The grunts pale before looking up to see the silver hair youth from earlier with a big smile on his face pointing 2 very intimidating looking revolvers at them.

"As entertaining as it is to watch this world's Griff and Simmons, I'mma need you two to surrender now."

The grunts both gulp before they are both inevitably tossed into the train car, groaning in pain.

"Look on the bright side boys, you're not outside anymore."

The boy gave a light laugh at that while he holsters the gun in his right hand and several more white fang members rushed into the train car, all holding some form of weapon.

"Well, looks like I'm getting a work out in after a-"

The sound of a gun shot cuts the youth off causing him to lean back and to the side to avoid it. The grunts jaws drop as the boy looks between the grunt that shot the gun and the new bullet hole in the train.

"Did, did you just cut me off?"

The grunt points to another one to shift the blame causing the boy to point to that one.

"First, I'm going to kick your ass."

He then draws his sword with a slight flourish, a blade that is white with blue edges that has symbols etched into the flat of its blade and points it at the grunt that shot the bullet.

"Then I'm kicking yours."

The boy then begins walking towards the group of white fang grunts.

"O-open fire!"

With that command the grunts all begin shooting as the boy continues to make his way towards them, but at a slower pace to dodge and even block many of the bullets with his sword. Time slows as the last bullet is fired before being cut in half by the sword of the boy. The rain of bullets was short lived, but even most huntsmen and huntresses would have at least been hit by a stray bullet yet not a single scratch or hair out of place was seen on the boy.

The group of grunts gaped at the display, to shocked to reload or properly register the boy disappearing and reappearing with his knee in the face of the grunt that was blamed for cutting him off. It wasn't until he had pistol whipped the grunt that cut him off that the others had come out of their stupor. Just as the boy stands straight up and let's out a satisfied sigh, several of the members in the car bulrush him with an assortment of melee weapons.

He ducks down to the left avoiding horizontal and downward swings from the white fang grunts as he rolls the revolver's, no, the hand cannon's bullet chamber and the lines on the gun glow a bright icy blue. A gun shot rings out and a white fang grunt is sent flying back. Said grunt attempts to stand only to realize that his leg has been frozen solid from the gun shot. Hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the grunt looks up just in time to see the boy kick another grunt into him. The boy parries a knife with his sword as he spins the revolver once more causing the gun to glow a dull yellow before he pulls the trigger once more sending a bolt of yellow energy out of the muzzle hitting a grunt right in his chest sending him flying backwards into the wall of the train car.

The boy continues to parry, dodge, and counter the grunts attacks whether it's with his sword or gun, switching between the lightning and ice modes on his gun to disable and knock out any grunt he could. The sword flashes several times as 2 grunts have their aura shattered as another rushes the boy. Sliding the grunt's sword off his own, he counters with a single shot from his hand cannon freezing the grunts arms to the sword before spinning around and kicking another grunt into the wall making a grunt shaped dent in it. Returning his attention to the grunt with frozen arms he holsters his gun and grabs the grunt before swinging him around and into 3 other grunts, shattering their auras, for those that had it, effectively ending the little skirmish. A couple of groans ring out as the boy looks around with a satisfied smile.

"Well, that was fun."

**{It was a bit easy though.}**

"True, but there should be someone else here that'll give me a challenge. Now, where's-"

"Adam!"

A young man wearing a Grimm like mask with red hair and bull horns, Adam, looks over to see a fellow white fang member running over to him and his partner, a cat faunus called Blake Belladonna. The faunus stops just in front of the 2 completely out of breath.

"What are you doing here? You and the others should be-"

"We tried! Someone… someone showed up and stopped us before we could do anything."

"Just one person?"

The white fang member nodded causing Adam to frown. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here other than the atlesian knights they've already encountered. Adam growled slightly before returning his attention to the white fang member.

"Spread the word to retreat, we've done enough. I will deal with whoever showed up, any who get in the way of the white fang must die. Blake."

Adam turns towards the cat faunus, a frown clear on her face. As much as she doesn't like what the white fang have become, but she will still protect her people.

"I know."

The 2 share a single glance before they begin running to where the other white fang member came from only for something to slam down behind them. Turning around the 2 of them see a large red and black spider like machine **(A/N: See Black trailer)**. Both immediately take a fighting stance as a low whistle is heard from behind them.

"You know, that looks a lot more intimidating than I thought it would."

The boy from before walks up between them, sword still drawn with an excited smile on his face, causing the 2 to jump in surprise.

"I think I'll finally get a challenge."

His sword begins to thrum with energy, the symbols glowing a light blue, electricity arcing off the boy's body.

"Oi, red bull, you go to the right, cat girl, you go left. I'll take the middle and draw this things attention."

However, Adam merely scoffs at this.

"I don't take orders from a human."

The boy raises a single eyebrow

"Got any better ideas?"

"…"

"Thought so."

The boy returns his attention to the spider bot, thing, while Adam simply growls at the lack of a better idea. Adam had his misgivings about the unknown person, particularly because he was human, but considering the situation… well, even he needs to swallow his pride to make it out of this one. Blake, however, saw him as an opportunity. The perfect way out… assuming she survived this. A loud whirring noise got their attention as they saw the guns on the machine beginning to power up.

**Play 'Burn it to the ground' by nickleback**

The machine fires several guns at the 3, causing Adam and Blake to jump to their respective side while the boy runs straightforward through the gun fire. Blake began firing at the machine while Adam began cutting at it with his sword, dealing a surprising amount of damage to the armor plating on it.

Electricity arcs off the boy as he runs through the rain of bullets, cutting any of them ones that he couldn't avoid, though quite a few did manage to get through, whittling down his aura. Finally, he jumps into the air and begins to slash at it as he hops around on top of it. The guns continue to follow the boy leading to an idea. _'If this works, I will be disappointed on several levels. But, simultaneously entertained.'_

The boy jumped on top of a gun as the others all pointed directly at him, causing him to grin. He quickly jumped out of the way as every gun opened fire once more, hitting the one he was sitting on effectively destroying it. He jumps from gun to gun, having the others destroy the guns he lands on until only one remains, which he promptly stabs. With the sword still in the machine, the boy jumps down and hangs off the sword causing it to run down the side of the machine like a hot knife through butter, completely destroying anything it comes in contact with due to the energy being channeled through the blade. As he reaches the bottom, the boy kicks off the machine, flipping in the air as he takes out his gun once more. He rolls the gun chamber once more until the gun glows red and points it at the machine as he lands.

"Out of the way!"

The 2 faunus look back towards the boy and see the gun no longer glowing softly, but a brilliant bright red and a dangerous glow inside the barrel of the gun. But that wasn't what scared them, no. That would be the manic grin on the boy's face.

"Bang."

The trigger is pulled once the 2 others are behind the boy and a resounding boom is heard as that entire part of the train car erupts in flames. Hot wind whips past the 3, Adam and Blake covering their faces.

Adam and Blake look back at where the machine was, and their jaws drop at the destruction. Melted steel, the entire upper half of the train car is missing.

"Well, that was not nearly as entertaining as I thought it'd be."

**{Maybe, but I don't think it's over yet.}**

The boy frowns at that and opens his mouth to respond to the dragon when he feels something sharp press to the side of his neck. He could see a familiar red blade out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you? What are you-?"

"Heh."

Adam immediately began to question the boy but was cut off by a quiet chuckle from the boy.

"You know, I can't figure out what's funnier, the fact that some part of me saw this coming, but fell for it anyway, or the fact that you think you can intimidate me."

The boy dropped his gun and grabbed Adam's sword with his bare hands and pushed the faunus away before he could act. The red-haired man stumbled back before looking at the young boy once more, taking one more unconscious step at what he saw. Any mirth that the boy's eyes held were gone, replaced with a deadly seriousness as they become slits. They weren't like a cat's though, no, they felt like something else entirely. Something that made every instinct in his body scream run. The boy blinked once upon seeing Adam's reaction and returns his eyes to their normal state as he gave a slight smirk.

"I'm a little impressed. The last guy I did that to passed out after pissing himself. Yet here you are, still standing."

The boy puts away the gun he dropped and holds his sword out towards Adam.

"Let's see what you got."

The faunus recovers enough to growl and enters a laido stance as the boy enters his own stance with a small flourish. A tense silence permeated the train car, Blake looking at the scene with wide eyes. A piece of metal creaked before falling over, and as so that was a signal, the two combatants launched towards each other, Adam drawing his sword as the boy swings his own sword. They meet in the middle between them, the collision of their blades creating a small shockwave. The 2 struggle for a moment before they both retract their blades and begin to truly fight up close. Adam dodges a swing from the boy's sword, countering with a strike of his own as the boy parries his blade off his own. The boy send a kick flying towards Adam only to have it blocked by the faunus' sheathed blade. The boy ducked underneath Adam's blade and delivered a delivered a punch to his solar plexus causing the faunus to stumble back clutching his stomach. Adam looks up, growling, just in time to see the bottom of the boy's boot.

Adam is promptly launched across the train car, a good chunk of his aura now missing. Standing up, Adam sheathes his blade and begins to glow red.

"Just die already!"

Drawing his sword, Adam launches a red slash of energy at the boy. A smirk appears on the boys face as the crescent curve of energy rapidly approaching him.

"Full…"

The boy clenches tenses his arm as he draws his arm back as energy whips around him. Just as the arc of energy nears him, the boy swings his sword.

"COUNTER!"

A blast of energy erupts from in front of the boy, drawing power from the crescent of energy that Adam mixed with his own. As the blast collides with Adam, he is thrown onto another train car, his aura shattering in the process.

**End music**

He let's out a grunt of pain as he slowly gets up. His eyes widen when he sees that Blake is standing at the edge of the car, her weapon drawn, her eyes full of bitter sorrow.

"Goodbye."

And with that, she cuts the connection as Adam reaches out to her. She watches Adam disappear into the distance for a few moments before letting out a tired sigh and turns to thank the boy only to find that he has disappeared.

A sea of red trees pass underneath as a white and blue blur speeds over it. The boy flies over forever fall forest using his sacred gear, divine dividing, a satisfied smile on his face.

"You know, that wasn't how I expected my dad to go."

**{I don't think either of us expected this.}**

"True, but it was a lot more fun tha-"

His scroll chooses that moment to begin ringing.

"Hello."

"_Finally, I've been trying to reach you all day Miles!"_

Miles winces at the tone and volume used on the other end of the phone, as a familiar voice yells at him.

"S-sorry aunt Summer. I had something I needed to do. I'm on my way back right now."

"_Good, cause Kuroka is going nuts and you're the only one who can calm her down!"_

"Oh crapbaskets, I'll be back as fast as possible."

The boy hung up the call and sighs.

"The things I do for that cat."

**{Yes, it's a shame she likes you so much.}**

"Shut up Albion."

And with that, Miles puts on a burst of speed as he heads back towards patch.

**A/N:**

**Hey all, TJ here. It's summer break for me now, but it's been hard for me to be able to write since life has been getting in the way and well, things went to shit right as college ended for me. I've barely managed to get this out. The day I was supposed to move out of my dorm, I got a call from my mother saying that my cat had died in her sleep that morning. The only kitten that had willingly let me hold her, the cat that made me look at my mom and say 'this is the one'. Worst part is that life still went on, and I didn't even have time to process it before I had to clean up my dorm and move out. After that my life got busy as hell with setting up for my cousin's graduation party, my dog getting sick (He's better now but also getting on in the years), and just trying to catch up with friends before I started working at habitat for humanity. So, if this isn't as good as my previous work, that's why. I just wanted to get this out for you all and to let you know that I'm still doing this story and that it may take a bit longer than expected to get the rewritten portion out, so I hope you'll all be satisfied with this for now. That, and I also wanted to give you all a glimpse of what I'm planning on making Miles like in the future. I'll be releasing ch.'s 1-5 on the same day, with chapter 6 afterwards. So for now, thank you all for the support for the rewrite, and I'll see you all later. Until next time, TJ out!**


	2. Chapter 1

A Dragon in Remnant ch. 1

"Talking"

"_Talking on the phone"_

**{Albion talking}**

_**Time/scene skip**_

"Well ain't this the most cliché of situations."

I sigh as I find myself staring into the void unable to move my body, assuming I still have one that is, and very confused. So, one of two things have happened. One, I've died and am now waiting to go to purgatory, hell or heaven, or two, I'm currently about to be reincarnated or inserted into some shitty fanfiction like scenario. My money is on the latter.

"Well, if you had any money, you'd be right."

Awesome. Wait, did you just-

"Read your mind, yes."

"Huh, neat. Anyway, what's the deal with this?"

"Simple, you died, I got control over your soul, and now I'm giving you a second chance at life with a few bonuses since you accumulated large amounts of good karma."

"…You're bored, aren't you?"

"Extremely."

I sweat drop at how easily they admit this.

"Anyhoo, can you show yourself to me, it's getting a little weird talking to a disembodied voice."

"Ah, of course!"

A quick flash of light forces me to close my eyes, or at least try to, confirming I don't really have a body anymore. The flash of light fades as quickly as it appeared and standing, or rather, floating in front of me is a guy who looks to be in his mid-twenties with pitch-black hair with purple bangs, a goatee and golden eyes. He's wearing a loose dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with black dress pants and shoes. My only indication that this guy isn't human are the two purple horns sticking out of the top of the guy's head.

"That's a good look for you."

"Thank you. Now then, I suppose that I should give you a brief run down on how things will work for you."

I gave an appreciative nod while motioning for him to continue… is what I would have done if I had a body that is! Seriously, this is actually getting annoying, not having a body that is.

"First, you won't be heading back to your old world, and the new one is pretty violent so I'm giving you a couple of gifts to up your survival chances."

Thankfully, my intentions made it to whoever this guy is. Now that I think about it, I have no idea who this guy is.

"Ah, I suppose I did forget to introduce myself didn't I. For now, just call me… Wilson, yeah, let's go with Wilson."

The now named Wilson nods his head before moving on.

"Now what was I saying again? Ah yes, your gifts. The first will be of my choosing, but I won't tell you, you'll have to figure out what it is on your own."

"This is a side effect of you being bored isn't it?"

"Most certainly."

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can I get a hint?"

"Yep, you will be much stronger, faster, and more durable, and have a certain aura about you."

I think about what Wilson said before nodding my non-existent head.

"Wait, you said there were multiple gifts, what about those?"

A broad grin appears on Wilson's face.

"I'm glad you asked. There will be several little items spread across the world I'm sending you to that will help you out along the way, but they're minor compared my final gift to you. My final gift, is any power you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Wilson confirms as he nods his head.

"Divine dividing from High School DxD."

Wilson blinks at me before he opens his mouth to say something only to close it again. This process repeats several times.

"Well damn, honestly didn't see that one coming. But why divine dividing and not the boosted gear?"

"Simple, boosted gear can only boost my power so much before I hit a limit and while divine dividing does have a limit too, it can filter out any excess power from its wings letting me to continuously weaken my opponent and maintain my peak amount of power. As such, it's simply far more balanced than the boosted gear."

"…You're going to be a power-hungry son of a bitch, aren't you?"

I shrug my non-existent shoulders at the being as a non-existent smile shows itself.

"Maybe, if anything I'd like to define myself as chaotic good power hungry son-of-a-bitch."

"Fair enough. Now then, I can give you that, but the requirements for unlocking your balance breaker will be absolutely ridiculous, but I can let you have the thing unlocked from the start, though you'll have to figure out how to use it on your own. You good with that?"

"Yep, especially since it will let me fly as well."

"Cool, now I just need to, and got it! Well, I'll be sending you to your new world now, enjoy your new life!"

"Wait, what!?"

I scream at Wilson as he simply gives me a sickeningly sweet smile before waving his hand. My vision blurs, and the last thing I hear before I'm knocked out cold is that bastard's voice.

"Bye-bye!"

Did, did he just do a Gin impression? That bastard…

Wilson watched the soul of the boy leave before grinning.

"This should be the most interesting one yet, don't you think brother?"

Wilson turned around and saw a man that looked exactly like him but with opposite colors. Sighing, the older brother of light sat next to his younger brother.

"While I can't condole your actions, I'd have to agree with you on this one. I can't help but have a good feeling that he will change the world for the better. Perhaps he might even be able to provide aide to our champions this time around."

Wilson nodded in agreement with his older brother, a bitter look on his face.

"How many times have we done this now brother? How many more worlds must we watch burn before we are finally able to correct our mistake?"

"I know not, but like I said before, I have a good feeling about him. And with such a powerful teacher at his side, well, I think it's just a matter of time before he changes something drastically."

_**Elsewhere in a random forest**_

My eyes fly open as I take a gasping breath and shoot up from my back. I take several deep gulps of air as I try to calm my nerves. Pretty sure I was dead for a few moments there… wow, that's a disturbing thought. Speaking of which, how did I die in my old world anyway, assuming that I did die. That parts a little fuzzy so I'm not so sure.

Moving on from that, I take in my surroundings and once more, find myself in the cliché of cliché's.

"Waking up in a mother flubbing forest. How much more cliché can today get."

**{Do you really want an answer to that?}**

"Yeah, now that I think about, probably no-."

I stop talking and blink for a moment at the voice in my head. Is this who I think it is?

**{Probably.}**

Does your name start with an 'A'?

**{Yes.}**

Are you a dragon?

**{Last time I checked.}**

Are you one of two dragon emperors?

**{The stronger of the two as well.}**

Is your ability called divine dividing?

**{Indeed.}**

Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Albion.

**{And you as well, uhm…}**

I never told you my name, did I?

**{No, no you did not.}**

The names Miles Wrynn.

**{Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miles. I look forward to working with you.}**

The feeling's mutual Albion. I stand as I introduce myself to the voice in my head and begin looking around. Obviously, I'm in some kind of forest, one that looks familiar for some reason. I hear the sound of running water and turn to see a small river and these are some really big trees.

**{These seem rather normal to me though.}**

"Really?"

**{Indeed.}**

I frown at hearing that as I run my small hand through my hair… wait, what? I immediately hold my hands out in front of me, my eyes widening. Gone are the big, and slightly scarred, hands I'm used to seeing, and in their place are the hands of a child. I quickly look over the rest of my body as a sinking feeling grows in my gut. Please don't tell me that bastard did what I think he did. I quickly run over to the river, far more uncoordinated than I'm used to being and drop to my knees as I see my reflection.

I stared at my reflection in the water as an unsettling feeling came over me. I looked at the young boy looking back at me in confusion. Gone was my dark brown hair and green eyes, instead I found myself looking at a young boy with silver hair that becomes blue and golden eyes. I turned my head to the left, the young boy in the water did the same. Every action I made; the young boy mirrored. After about 10 minutes of making random motions, I had finally come to terms with what had happened.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I A 7-YEAR-OLD KID AGAIN!?"

And by come to terms with I mean have a minor panic attack for about 7 minutes.

**{Is it safe to assume that you used to be older?}**

I can't help but sigh at Albion's question, one that he asked after I calmed down thank fully. Yeah, yeah it is. I rub my temples in minor irritation and sigh. I just got through puberty in my last life, and now I have to go through that shit again!? This is cliché as hell too. Great.

**{What do you mean?}**

This is like one of those shitty self-insert fanfics online where the oc is transported into another world while getting de-aged to match the age of the main characters of the show! And would those birds kindly shut the fuck up, they're so freaking loud!

I look up towards the birds in irritation only to notice that they're a solid 50 meters away from me. They were so loud I thought they were sitting in the tree right next to me. Not only that but I could clearly make out the smallest details on each bird from this distance. Hell, I think I could smell them.

"That's a new one…"

I stare at the birds for a few minutes before I shake my head.

**{You seem rather confused. I'm assuming there have been other changes to your body other than just your appearance.}**

Yeah, you could say that. I feel like my senses got turned up from a 5 to and 11. Hell, now that I think about it, I feel stronger than I did before, as a kid at least. I clench my fist a few times before walking over to a tree.

A resounding crack is heard as my fist hits the tree. The bark under my fist completely shattered and there is even a spider web of cracks under my fist. I begin grinning like an idiot before the pain in my fist finally registers.

"Yeowch!"

Holy hell that hurts a tad bit more than I thought it would. Wilson said I'd become more durable, but obviously not that much more durable… yet. I imagine once I get the hang of my magic, you know, since divine dividing provides me with draconic magic, and master my sacred gear, I'll probably become some unstoppable juggernaut. Speaking of my sacred gear… I get in a familiar stance cupping my hands at my side. Now then, focus on drawing out my power. Focus, focus…

"HA!"

I thrust my hands forward while screaming. Silence greets me.

**{…Um.}**

Just teach me how to use the bloody sacred gear damn it.

**{Of course, since you don't have to worry about having to unlock your sacred gear simply focus on your back and will it to appear. To make the gear disappear simply will it to disappear.}**

Nodding my head, I close my eyes and do as I'm told.

_**Sometime later…**_

"IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!"

**{Calm yourself partner.}**

"NO!"

I have been trying to get the bloody thing to work for the past 20 minutes yet the only thing I've managed to accomplish is getting pissed off.

**{Please?}**

"…Fine."

I let out a sigh and plop on the ground. So, where did I go wrong?

**{I'm not sure, it's already awakened fully. I wouldn't be able to communicate with you so easily if it wasn't. Perhaps you simply lack the proper motivation.}**

Maybe.

**{Though it could also be because you technically haven't used it before, so even though it's awakened you can't use it. Sort of like a muscle you haven't used in a long time and trying to move it in a controlled manner.}**

…That's both dumb and smart at the same time. How is that possible? At least those damn birds have stopped chirping. I blink a few times as that thought crosses my mind. I slowly stand up and do my best to focus my enhanced hearing. Nothing. The only sound that's being made is the sound of rushing water. I drop my center of gravity, entering a practice taekwondo stance as a smoky smell hits my nose. My eyes narrow at the sound of a twig snapping and a low growling.

"What the hell is that!?"

I find myself unable to keep the fear out of my voice as a pair of glowing red eyes appears from the dark underbrush. A single forelimb reaches out from the forest and into the light. The arm is almost completely covered in pitch black fur, the parts that aren't covered in it have some kind of white bone plate, though they are few and very small. Several spikes can be seen coming out of the upper part of the arm with bone white claws on the hand.

"You've got to be shitting me."

The creature fully reveals itself as a wolf shaped bone mask with red markings on it comes into view along with the armored body of what can only be described as a black werewolf. Well, for those uncultured swines that have yet to see a certain web show.

"I'm in RWBY!"

I celebrate briefly before cursing.

"Fuck! I'm in RWBY!"

Well, of all the worlds I could have gotten stuck in, this is one of the better ones. At least it's not a hentai. I shiver. Thank god it's not a hentai. The beowolf stands up to its full height, which compared to my, what, 4 ft at best, I find myself craning my neck up. And honestly, this thing is much more intimidating than it was in the show. I swallow nervously.

**{I think we just found the proper motivation.}**

"Yeah, I think we did."

The beowolf roars at me before launching itself at me. I dive to the side, rolling away from the Grimm. I see the beowolf snarl at me as I get back to my feet causing me to stumble back onto my butt from surprise. I feel my legs begin to shake as I look into its red eyes. The pit of fear in my stomach simply growing larger with each passing second. I feel myself beginning to breathe faster, my mind racing.

**{Miles! Calm yourself or you will die here!}**

I brought out of my stupor by Albion as he slowly talks me down, helping me to calm myself, though I'm still on the verge of a panic attack. I swallow nervously and get back to my feet once more and raise my fists.

**{Stay calm and steady your breathing Miles.} **

The beowolf and I begin to circle one another. Focus on your breathing, in, out, in, out. I feel my pulse begin to come to a controlled race, and I feel my eyes narrow. Don't let yourself feel fear; damn things can literally smell it.

**{Think about this logically and analyze the situation. What do you know?}**

Right, beowolves are fast and rely on their strength through their numbers. This one seems to be more armored than the normal beowolves shown in the show, but not quite at the level of a true alpha, let's call it a beta beowolf for now. This thing is obviously going to be stronger than the average beowolf, my best choice would be to run. No, that be the same thing as laying down and waiting for this thing to kill me.

**{You can't out run it, showing your back is death. Even if you were faster than it, it would be able to maneuver through the forest much more easily than you. You have limited options and resources. You are clearly stronger and more durable than a normal human but are still just a child. Now, what will you do?}**

The only thing I can do. My only option…

The beowolf lunges once more and my legs tense in preparation, my vision tunnels, and adrenaline begins flowing through me.

My only option is to kill this MONSTER! I feel something within me begin to flow and my body grows lighter as something appears on my back. Unfortunately, I don't have time to see what it is as I duck under the beowolf's claws and deliver an upper cut to its ribs.

**{Divide!}**

Strength flows into me and I put more force into my punch as the beowolf is launched into the air. It takes me all of one second for me to figure out what happened as a manic grin appears on my face. I felt stronger, faster, hell, I felt more durable than before, like I could take on the world. I side step out of the way of another slash from the beowolf, slipping into the guard to deliver a series of punches to it thanking my instructor for teaching me how to fight. I back way from it as I keels over, taking a knee.

**{Divide!}**

I feel more strength flow into me and see the beowolf fall to all fours, barely able to hold up its own weight. I waste no time in taking the opportunity to raise my leg and slam it down onto the top of the monster's head, forcing it to the ground with a large crack as its bone helmet shatters, blood gushing out of the cracks. The body immediately begins to dissipate as I collapse on the ground, strength leaving my body.

"Oh, thank god."

Thank you for the assist there Albion, if you hadn't helped me calm down, things would have gone much differently.

**{It was my pleasure partner, though I must admit, I was a little surprised with how well you moved.}**

I snorted at that. That was just a lot of luck combined with the basics of Taekwondo, and a little bit of boxing, taken to the extreme.

**{Just the basics?}**

Well, a bit of footwork from boxing, but aside from that, the only thing my instructor taught me was a single stance, and how to punch and kick before leaving. If I were to fight against someone who had proper training I'd lose in a heartbeat. Not to mention it was only a single beowolf, one that was becoming an alpha mind you, but only a single one none the less. If there had been more, I doubt I would have come out of that unscathed.

**{I see.}**

Anyway, there's something a little more pressing to deal with right now. I look over my shoulder and smile upon seeing white wings with several large glowing blue feathers protruding from my back. It seems like I've succeeded in activating divine dividing. A broad grin appears on my face as I look at the wings.

"Now how do I fly with these things?"

_**25 minutes later…**_

"Oh, shit!"

I face plant into tree number 19 as I continue to learn how to fly using my sacred gear.

"I think I got a bloody nose from that one."

**{Ready to listen to me now?}**

…Yes.

_**One flight tutorial later…**_

Yeah, took me about an hour to finally get the hang of flying and let me tell you…

"WOOHOO!"

…It was worth the extra effort. I laugh as I shoot through the sky, divine dividing glowing a bright blue.

"This is incredible!"

I hear Albion give an amused chuckle as I shout into the sky, glee painted onto my face. I do a barrel roll as I go through the sky before dipping below the tree line again, weaving between trees.

**{You picked this up rather quickly.}**

Once I understood how to move, the rest came naturally to me. Like I was born to fly. I burst out of the forest's canopy, the wind forcing my hair back.

"Now that we've got some time, and currently not being attacked by Grimm. I need details on what exactly divine dividing can do outside of simply cutting an enemy's power in half and giving it to me."

**{Of course. The first up is flight, which you've already gotten down for the most part, but there are several other abilities I possess. Half-dimension allows you to control the size of any object within a certain range of you, even warping the distance between you and something else.}**

"I can think of several uses for that."

**{As can I, but you're not ready to use it yet. My next ability is called reflect. In short, you can redirect any attack directed at you back at your opponent.}**

"Essentially full counter but weaker, note to self, begin work on recreating full counter."

**{Then, we have- incoming!}**

What? I look around me before hearing the sound of large wing beats and see a nevermore about the size of a large horse making a beeline towards me.

"Oh, crap baskets."

**{Ready for your first lesson in aerial combat?}**

I don't think I have a choice in the matter! I put on a burst of speed and begin turning towards the over grown chicken.

**{Remember to remain calm. You're smaller, but faster. Use that to your advantage.}**

Right. The nevermore flaps its wings as I approach, launching several large feathers at me.

**{Time for another barrel roll but move up as you do.}**

I do as I'm told, avoiding the projectiles in the process.

**{Now give it another burst of speed and get behind that overgrown chicken.}**

I accelerate once more, flying just over the Grimm as it snaps at me before turning around and begin chasing the nevermore. Huh, looks like this thing is slower than me. Can I punch this thing yet?

**{Go for it.}**

Finally. Not wasting any effort, I catch of with the bird Grimm and slam my fist into the back of its skull.

**{Divide!}**

Once again, strength surges into me, but I feel even stronger than I did after 2 divides with he beowolf. Guess this little birdy was tougher than the big bad wolf… or not since it is now falling. I watch as the nevermore struggles to stay in the air and failing to do so as well. Well then, one more should do the trick.

**{Let's give it a little boost for the trip down.}**

I like the way you think Albion! I shoot up further into the sky before coming to a stop directly over the struggling Grimm. Reaching as high as I'm willing to go, I shoot down towards the nevermore, both fists in front of me before slamming into its back.

**{Divide!}**

I feel a slight strain on my body with that one and particles of light begin to filter out of my wings. Guess I'm at my limit for power, huh? Not that it matters, I watch as the nevermore crashes into the ground, an audible crack rings out over the cacophony of noises caused by the crash as the bird lands on its head.

"Did its neck just…"

**{Break? I think so.}**

…Is it wrong for me to think that was too easy?

**{It was rather boring.}**

Ok, so not just me then. I wince as power leaves me and I begin breathing heavily as though I had just finished running a marathon. Well, shit. I lower myself to the ground and fall flat on my back as divine dividing disappears, feeling completely drained, my muscles screaming in pain.

**{I was wondering how long you could keep that up for.}**

So, I hit my limit with my sacred gear huh?

**{Indeed. Still, whatever that being did to you, he made you much, much sturdier and stronger than you were before. Most would only be able to handle my power for a much shorter time upon first awakening it unless their heritage gave them a boost in power. I can only think of one other who had done that.}**

Really? Well, shit. That explains why every muscle in my body hurts like hell now.

**{You'll get used to it eventually, for now though, I recommend finding shelter or at the very least civilization. Those creatures-}**

"Grimm."

**{-Right, those Grimm will prevent you from resting properly and there is only so much time left in the day.}**

I nod at the dragon's words and force myself back to my feet. I attempt to summon divine dividing to help me fly again, only to have pain shoot through my body. Well, that's not good. Sighing, I take a look around me before picking a direction and begin walking. Of course, my stomach chooses then and there to start rumbling.

"I really haven't eaten anything all day now that I'm thinking about it."

**{Being the wielder of a longinus class sacred, especially a dragon type one, and using it all day isn't helping either.}**

Great. Out of power, I've hit the limit for what my body can handle with my sacred gear, I'm god knows where on a world I'm barely familiar with, and I feel like my stomach is eating itself.

"Could this get any worse?"

**{…}**

…

**{You just had to-}**

I realized what I did as soon as I did it. Well universe, is it time for the cliché Murphy's law event? I'll take the rustling bush as a yes. Well, I'm out of here.

"Time to GTFO!"

With that, I begin sprinting through the forest as what sounds like a demon bear roars behind me. Alright, pretty sure I've got an ursa chasing after me. I hear what can only be trees falling behind me.

**{It sounds pretty big too.}**

More tree crashing sounds is heard and I find myself agreeing with Albion's sentiment. At least the trees are slowing the bastard down… hopefully. I don't know how long I ran, simply that I soon found myself in a clearing. Stumbling my way out of the forest, sweat dripping from every pore, I get about halfway into the clearing before I see something to make my stomach sink.

"A cliff, really!? How fucking cliché can this chase get?"

Unfortunately, the only thing that answers me is a roar from behind me. Gulping nervously, I turn around and see what has to be the biggest ursa I've ever seen. Seriously, this thing puts the ursa from forever falls look small. 6 meters tall, built like it could bench press 20 tons, and covered in bone plates and spikes, including its underbelly, this ursa is definitely beyond even the strongest ursa major. Seriously, this thing looks like it could rip a bus in half just by lightly flexing!

"Albion, if you've got any ideas, now would be the time."

**{…Bob and weave?}**

Yeah, figured as much. Well, think I'm just about to set a record for how short someone's second life is gonna be and oh my god this thing is fast. I find myself rolling out of the way of the ursa's claws as they smash into the ground, cracking it. How does something so big move so fast!? I look up to see that the Grimm has already recovered from its missed strike and is charging towards me once more. I barely scramble to my feet and bring up my arms fast enough to block the swing.

Unfortunately, a loud crack is heard and searing pain spreads through my arms as my legs give out from the hit, sending me flying back. Rolling along the ground, I find myself hitting a tree with a large amount of force, thankful for the upgrade that Wilson gave my body. I manage to sit up and look at my arms, only to see large gashes running across the while the bone is clearly sticking out of one, my left since that was the first to be hit.

"That's a lot of blood."

Albion, I need to use divine dividing again.

**{You've hit your limit already, any longer and you'll start doing damage.}**

It's that or die.

**{…I've got your back partner.}**

Good. I ignore the pain I feel when divine dividing appears once more and I launch myself into the air over another swipe from the ursa.

**{Divide!}**

I end up kicking the thing in the neck since my arms are pretty much useless right now. Unfortunately, I don't feel much stronger but the same strain on me before I notice that there are far more particles of light leaving my wings than they did before with the nevermore. Albion, analysis!

**{You're forcing yourself to use your sacred gear when you've hit your limit, thus you are unable to use at full power without ripping yourself apart. I'd say fly and retreat, but you've only got about 5 minutes before your body gives out completely.}**

Damn. Be honest with me, what are our chances of winning?

**{Pretty much… 0}**

Well shit… let's do this. With a war cry I charge at the now stumbling Grimm with the ferocity of a dragon… only to get swatted out of the air and several large gashes to appear on my body, going from my right hip to my left shoulder. Divine dividing disappears as I fall and roll while feeling searing pain throughout my body. You know, that would have been funny if it didn't hurt so much.

"Down both arms, out of power, and about to be offed by a big ass *HACK!* demon bear. Definitely a bad ass way to go."

I end up coughing up a large amount of blood as I lay on my side watching the damn Grimm stumble around, feeling slightly satisfied in the fact that I managed to at least do something to the bastard. I actually manage a painful chuckle when I hear what can only be described as a rage filled roar from it as it stumbles its way over to me.

**{Well, this is probably the shortest time I've ever been awake before having my host killed.}**

Yeah, I'm jus the guy that breaks all the records aren't I. Too bad they're the ones that don't need to be broken. Unfortunately, the ursa doesn't agree with me since it's already standing over me and is raising its claw for the killing blow. I feel time slow as I see it's claw begin to move towards me and a white blur appear in front of me. Wait, what? My eyes widen as I see the ursa's arm fall to the ground, as a woman wearing a white cloak stands in front of me wielding 2 swords.

"Just in time."

The woman looks at me as the Grimm stumbles back in pain and shock letting me see dark red hair and silver eyes. Holy shit, I think I just got saved by Summer Rose.

"Awesome."

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm back. Just in time for school to start too. Damn it. Anyway, I'll be posting this, along with a poll, over the course of the next 6 days or so. Chapter 6 is in the works and I'm working on a couple more trailers for after that. As for the poll, that is to help me decide on what kind of story I should do. Why another story you ask? That's because I actually started losing patience with this one as I would spend too much time on it at once, making it harder for me to write and more likely to drop it. So I started writing other things, and lo-and-behold, it fucking worked. So, I have several ideas I want to do, but can't actually decide. So, from the following, please pick one.**

**1 of 2 Danmachi ideas **

**Fairy Tail one story idea, but several different routes I can take with it**

**Or, a really stupid Infinite Stratos story**

**More details of these stories will be in the poll, but let me know what you all think. In the meantime, thank you for being patient with me and I'll see you all later. TJ out!**


	3. Chapter 2

A Dragon in Remnant ch 2

"Talking"

"_Talking on the phone"_

**{Albion talking}**

_**Time/scene skip**_

Facing down one of the biggest ursa that she had ever seen with a small child behind her bleeding out, she'll be honest, this was not how she saw her day going.

Summer Rose's day started out like it always did. Wake up, do her morning exercises, shower, get dressed, wake up her family and have breakfast together. You know, normal mom stuff. What wasn't normal was Ozpin joining them in the middle of breakfast saying that he detected a strange energy on the outskirts of Patch and needed Summer to go and check it out. She might've been a huntress, but this was supposed to be her time off. He says that he would have sent Qrow, but he was on another mission for him in Mistral.

So, with great reluctance, Summer suited up, grabbed her weapon, a pair of gun swords that could turn into a war scythe called Rose thorns, kissed her husband Taiyang goodbye, hugged her two daughters, Ruby and Yang, and left. Even with her semblance, it took Summer half an hour to find where Oz was talking about, only to find the traces of a small skirmish.

"Claw marks, beowolf, an older one too. Traces of Grimm residue. Whatever that energy burst Ozpin detected is clearly not friendly to Grimm. Maybe it's on-"

Whatever Summer was about say was cut off by a very loud, and very angry roar in the distance.

"20 Lien says that whatever I'm looking for is there."

Thus, begins her sprint through the forest. It doesn't take long before she comes across the clearing where the roaring is originating from. Her silver eyes widen upon seeing one of the biggest ursa she's ever seen raise a claw about to strike a child no older than Yang who was lying on the ground and is also heavily injured!? Seeing the threat, Summer quickly activated her semblance, increasing her speed to incredible levels, and cut off the Grimm's raised claw. Glancing behind her, she saw that the boy was in far worse condition than she had first thought, his silver hair matted with blood, but there was still life in his gold eyes.

"Awesome."

Awesome? Seeing that the kid could still talk, Summer would like to say that he wasn't in immediate danger of dying, but with how much blood he's lost she'd rather not risk it.

"I guess I'll just have to finish this quickly."

Not wasting any time, Summer dashed forward and began slashing at the Grimm, appearing to be little more than a white blur. After a few seconds of attacking, the Grimm fell much sooner than Summer was expecting. In fact, it had been weaker than it should have been. She watched for a moment before rushing back to the young boy.

_**Miles POV…**_

You know, I'd say this is a cliché development, but that was too awesome, and I am in far too much pain to complain right now. Crap this hurts. Doesn't help that it's getting pretty hard to breathe. That's bad, right Albion?

**{Very bad partner.}**

Alright, just making sure. How deep did that thing's claws go? And now my vision is going dark. Lovely.

"For it is in passing that we achieve the dream."

What? What's she saying.

"Through this, we become a paragon of hope and obtain the will to rise above those who give despair, infinite in distance and unbound by sorrow."

I feel something reach inside of me, to my very being, my soul… Am, am I getting stronger?

**{I don't know what she's doing, but whatever she's doing is helping."**

"I release your soul, and by my own inspire thy hope so thee may inspire others."

Once Summer finishes, I can practically feel myself glow as my vision returns and I begin to feel… complete. I see Summer glowing white with her hand on my shoulder. Looking down at my own arm I see it glowing a mix of blue and white as a little bit of strength returns to my body. Breathing becomes easier, the pain lessens, and I feel my wounds begin to heal, slowly mind you, but heal all the same.

"Incredible, so much aura."

I look back up to Summer and see her looking slightly tired as she picks me up in her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to help."

And just like that I feel myself beginning to slip back in and out of unconsciousness as the world becomes a blur.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"Tai!"

Having just run out of aura, Summer stumbles as her semblance deactivates, calling out to her husband in slight panic. Unlocking the child's aura had bought him time yes, but it had taken longer than she had anticipated to get back to Patch. She was certain that if it hadn't been for the boy's abnormal amounts of aura, he'd be dead by now. Of course, it was that same aura that led to her having to pace herself in the first place, being far more drained than she expected. If he had less aura, he might not have made it at the pace she traveled, but she also would have been able to move faster if he had less. Still, it matters little at this point as the boy was barely conscious, his breathing shallow and he was constantly flickering in and out of consciousness.

"Tai get your ass out here and help me damn it!"

Now that got her husband's attention. The second Summer stepped onto the porch, the door flew open to reveal Tai, the emergency aid kit in hand.

"How bad is it? Will you be-"

He stops mid-sentence upon seeing the boy in Summer's arms.

"Mother of Oum, get him in here Summer! Set him on the couch, girls go upstairs and don't come down!"

"Dad, what's-?"

"Go!"

Normally Summer would have berated her husband for using that tone with their girls, but she didn't have time right now. Setting the young boy onto the couch, eliciting a groan of pain from him in the process, Summer immediately moves out of the way for Tai to do his work.

"Sum, I need you to go and get the IV and the bag of O-type blood, he might have stopped bleeding but given the amount that's on your cloak, I'd say he needs it still."

"On it."

Running towards the closet, Summer tosses her bloodied cloak in the wash room, hoping that she made it back in time.

_**Miles POV sometime later…**_

I feel sunlight flitter across my face and groan in discomfort swiftly followed by one of pain as I try to roll over. Why does my everything hurt?

**{Grimm.}**

My eyes blink open when I hear Albion's voice inside my head.

"So that wasn't a dream…"

**{No, it wasn't, though it would have been one hell of a dream.}**

I laugh a little at that before it becomes a wheeze of pain. Ok, hurts to laugh. Speaking of hurting, I thought it'd hurt a bit more than this. I look around the room as the details of the day prior grow clearer. That's right, Summer saved me and unlocked my aura- I pause. I have fucking aura now! That both explains that mysterious pool of energy that I have. You know, now that I'm not actively dying, this whole situation is cliché as hell.

**{Hm? It seems like that you have an audience.}**

An audience? I slowly sit up using the arm that doesn't hurt, the one not in a cast, and ignore the pain in my chest. Once I'm sitting up, using my good arm to support myself, I look at the foot of the bed I'm in and see the tops of two heads, one yellow and the other a dark, almost black, red along with 2 sets of fingers. The red one slowly rises, and I catch a glimpse of silver before it's quickly pulled back down.

"Stay down Ruby!"

"Sorry!"

I smirk at the interaction.

"You know I can hear you two, right?"

I can see them flinch at that and the both of them nervously poke their heads up.

"Hi."

I give a simple wave with my injured arm as I greet them. An awkward silence ensues. As I begin to think that I may have broken them, they both run out of the room yelling 'he's awake'. If it didn't hurt to laugh, I'd probably chuckle at their actions. I lean back on the head rest of the bed and as a large yawn escapes me.

"I'm surprised you're awake considering what you've been through."

I hear a familiar voice and look towards the door to see my savior.

"Well, I guess I'm just a bit more durable than you thought. Thank you for the save though."

Summer blinks at my response, clearly a bit surprised before smiling.

"I suppose, though I am curious as to how durable you are."

"Don't know, question for later I guess."

Summer nods at my answer as I check the DBZ abridged reference off my mental bucket list. Summer pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"So, mind if I know who it is, I saved."

"Miles Wrynn, you?"

"Summer Rose, and though you can probably guess, I'm a huntress."

"That's awesome."

"I suppose it is."

Summer laughs a little as she responds before a more serious look comes across her face.

"So, Miles. How did you end up in that forest and, you know…"

"Getting mauled by what was probably the biggest ursa in existence?"

Summer flinches slightly the bluntness of my words but nods all the same. I take a moment to think. I have a couple options here. First, I tell the full unfiltered truth. Second, I lie my ass off. My third and best option, tell part of the truth. After all, the best lies have a bit of the truth in them.

"Well, thing is… I don't really know how I ended up in the forest."

Cue the skeptical look from Summer.

"You don't know."

"All I know is that I went to bed to night before and then bam! I'm waking up in the middle of nowhere before an ursa finds me and chases me. I was only able to out run it because of how many trees there were, once we hit the clearing, I was pretty much a sitting duck."

I grab my injured arm remembering the damn thing hitting me, looking down as I do so.

"After that, well, you can imagine what happened."

A look of pity comes across Summer's face as I finish.

"Yes, I can imagine very well."

"… How bad was it by the way?"

Summer seems a shocked at my question before I elaborate.

"I was in and out for a while there, but I distinctly remember you saying something before I felt better for a little bit… you had to unlock my aura, didn't you?"

Summer remains silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Yes, I did. You had lost a lot of blood and were on death's door. It was either unlock your aura or risk you dying on the way here."

"I see. In that case, thank you. Thank you for saving me."

A small smile appears on Summer's face.

"No problem."

After that, Summer and I continue the conversation for a little bit longer, Summer informing me that I'm on the island of Patch. Well into the conversation, I can't help but notice that she's about as socially adept as Ruby was in the third volume. Add in a couple of other little ticks I've picked up from her, and that pretty much confirms every theory of her basically being an older version of Ruby. We continue to talk until a there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Sum, I just put Ruby down for her nap and Yang is watching TV."

I see Taiyang walk in looking rather tired. He blinks a few times when he sees me before smiling and pulling up another chair.

"I see someone's finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got mauled by a bear."

Taiyang blinks at me once more opening and closing his mouth as Summer simply giggles at his reaction. Hearing his wife laugh at him, Taiyang recovers from his shock before shaking his head.

"You really don't pull your punches do you kid?"

"Nope."

Making sure to pop the p, I smirk at Taiyang. After a few moments of looking at me, Taiyang simply chuckle and holds out his hand.

"Well, the name's Taiyang Xiao Long kid."

"Miles Wrynn."

I immediately reply to him and take his hand as I do, managing not to wince as I move. As he lets me go, I hear Summer clear her throat.

"Now that Tai is here, there's one more thing we need to talk about. Miles, do you have anywhere to go?"

Huh? I stare at Summer as I quickly realize that no, I don't have anywhere to go. Hell, I don't even have a single dime, er, lien to my name! It must have been written all over my face, as a sad look comes across Summer's face.

"I thought as much."

"Eh?"

Ignoring my surprised noise Summer gives me a look of pity before immediately brightening.

"Sum, I know that look."

And Taiyang has just set off alarm bells in my head.

"I've decided."

Very dramatically, Summer points at me with a broad grin.

"You shall stay here!"

"Hah?"

Both Taiyang and I stare at Summer like she's just grown a second head. After a few moments, Taiyang is the first to recover.

"Summer, you can't just-"

"Really?"

I cut Taiyang off with a quiet voice. I look up at Summer and see her give me a gentle smile.

"I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't really mean it, so yes, really. Besides, Tai's fine with it too, right honey?"

"A-ah, yeah."

Well, someone's whipped. Not like my dad wasn't either, but that's beside the point. I stare at Summer in awe. This woman only recently met me, she knows nearly nothing about me, and yet she's offered me a home out of the sheer kindness in her heart. I mean sure, the dragon aura and my cliché protagonist luck both have something to do with this, but still! The kindness of the act still touches me. I swear to whatever god is listening, I'm going to keep Summer from dying, this world needs her, that much is obvious.

"I-if that's the case, then thank you."

I look down at the floor appearing nervous, which I actually am slightly, waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, all I get is a loud squeal as Summer scoops me up into a tight while swinging me around.

"Oh, you are just so cute!"

She continues to spin at the same speed of a tornado while crushing me. Yep, she's an older Ruby, that's for sure. You know, I'd probably point out how cliché this situation was if Summer wasn't spinning me around like a stuffed animal. Albion doesn't seem to enjoy this either.

**{O-oh god, get her to stop, I think I'm gonna be sick!}**

You can't be sick, you're in my hea-!

**{BLEURGH!}**

It's everywhere, isn't it?

"Summer, Summer stop! You're crushing him! He's still injured!"

Taiyang desperately tries to stop his wife and save me while I try to understand how in the world it was possible for Albion to get sick in my head, but before I can be saved darkness takes me once more as I pass out.

_**?**_

Well, either I've died again, this time for suffocation, or I'm just floating around in a black void in my head. I really hope it's the latter cause I didn't survive that damn ursa just to die from being hugged to tightly.

**{I would have to agree with that sentiment, but thankfully you are not dead.}**

A wave of blue energy rushes past me and I turn around, turns out I still have my body, and see Albion in his full glory and dear god I am trying so hard to not geek out right now. Pure white scales, blue eyes, and the same blue energy that surrounds us can be seen coming out of his mouth as he breaths. Have I ever mentioned that dragons are my favorite mythological creature? No? Well, now you know.

"So, we're in my head then?"

**{Yes, I had wanted to meet the current white dragon emperor, my wielder, face to face.}**

I give a slight smirk as I lie down, my hands going behind my head and place my foot on my leg.

"Well, here we are Albion. Face to face."

**{Yes, and we now have the perfect opportunity to finish discussing what your sacred gear can do.}**

I can't help but smile in excitement as Albion seems to lay down, crossing his to front legs in front of him as he does.

**{Now, I've already told you what the basic abilities are already, but I have yet to tell you about the other abilities or what is required to use abilities aside from divide.} **

I raise a single eyebrow at this

**{While it is true that only one other user has the same potential as you, you won't be able to use other abilities until you begin mastering divine dividing. Half-dimension, is the easiest to master other than divide, yet that alone will still place an enormous strain on your body without proper training let alone using some of the other abilities developed by previous hosts.} **

I can't help but sigh at hearing that.

"Yep, gonna have to work on recreating full counter alright. I'll have a base to start with thanks to divine dividing, but to transfer that to a weapon… eh, I'll figure it out later. Now, what about balance breaker?"

Albion simply smirks upon hearing my question.

**{Yes, being able to use divide without the recharge time, and even gaining access to half-dimension with little to no risk of your being. It is, without a question, one of the strongest things available to you. However, the balance breaker is both the easiest and the hardest to unlock. Given a decade or two, you'd naturally grow strong enough to withstand it, but without a trigger…}**

"So even if I were to train my ass off and somehow meet the physical requirements in a year, it's useless without something to trigger it, huh?"

Albion simply nods as I sit up, crossing my legs as I do.

"Well, that makes sense I suppose. I mean, a balance breaker, it's meant to turn the tide of battle. To reach a breaking point. To grant abilities beyond the normal means. To, for a literal meaning, break the balance of the world itself."

**{To posses the power to kill gods.}**

And power always comes at a cost, in this case, I have to reach my breaking point. I nod towards the dragon before grinning.

"So, when do we begin training?"

Albion's laughter soon fills the air as the energy around us grows stronger. This is going to be an interesting life.

_**The following morning…**_

Never in my entire life, both this one and the last, have I been more intimidated than I have been now. Standing in front of me are 3 people with 3 very different expressions. Yang, in all her pig tail haired glory, wearing a 10 gazillion-gigawatt smile, Ruby shyly peering out from behind her big sister, and Taiyang standing behind them wearing what any boy fears, a cliché overprotective dad face. The combination of these looks has caused my mind to run over a million miles an hour as I desperately try to contain my inner fan boy and not pass out due to fear.

**{I believe the only thing that could be scarier to me would be Tiamat during one of her rages.}**

Tiamat? A female dragon I believe.

**{Yes.}**

Yeah, that'd probably be scarier than this. But that still does nothing to alleviate the fear I'm currently feeling.

"Stop glaring at the kid Tai, he's scared stiff."

I see Summer lightly tap the back of Taiyang's head as she scolds him, causing whatever unease I felt to disappear at Summer coming to my rescue. I release a sigh of relief as Taiyang gives Summer an apologetic look before he turns back to me, the 'dad' look returning, but not at the same level. I give a simple wave and greet the group.

"Hi."

"Hey!"

And just like that, Yang bounds up to me in a yellow blur of energy causing Ruby to squeak out a nervous eep upon realizing that her sister is no longer acting as her shield. Poor thing, her social anxiety must be a lot worse than mine if she's already starting to go through it. I'll see if I can't help her later, for now, I need to deal with the ball of energy in front of me that is Yang Xiao Long.

"How are you still alive!?"

"Yang!"

I blink at the surprisingly blunt question while Summer scolds her step daughter for being so blunt. Hell, even Taiyang is looking at his daughter in shock. The only one entertained by this is Albion, if his laughter is anything to go by.

**{I like this girl, plenty of spunk. Make sure to get her as a mate when you grow up, she definitely has the fire of a dragon.}**

If there was music being played right now, a record scratch would have been heard when Albion said that. Excuse me?

**{You heard me. You know that having a dragon based sacred gear automatically causes people to be attracted to you, whether they're enemies, potential mates, or allies. You got this sacred gear knowing exactly what came with it.}**

Actually, I kind of forgot about that. Never really liked how perverted your universe could get and did whatever I could to purge out the weird shit from my memory.

**{…Fair enough. Good luck with the future harem than partner.}**

…Shit, it's going to be basically impossible to avoid that isn't it? Albion's laughter is all I need to know the answer to that question. As long as I have a couple of years of preparation, I'll be fine… probably. Maybe. Hopefully… I'm screwed. Hopefully I can keep the size down to a reasonable number, not that the whole thing is reasonable to begin with.

"Achoo!"

I look over and see Yang rubbing her nose from a random sneeze. Little did I know that this was not an isolated incident and that several other girls had sneezed without warning at the same time throughout the world. Looking back on this, I really had no idea how screwed I truly was.

"Bless you."

Thankfully ignorance is bliss, and I can't help but find that tiny little sneeze followed by an immensely confused look on Yang.

"But I didn't even feel my nose itch."

"Guess that means someone's talking about you."

"Really?"

I give the chibi Yang a short nod causing the young girl to squeal slightly.

"Oh, I wonder who it is!"

"Don't know, probably someone you know though."

"Yeah, I'm Yang by the way!"

"I know."

I can't help but laugh a little as Yang freezes up at that.

"How do you know that?"

Oh, I can have some fun now.

"It's because I can read your miiind!~"

I begin talking in a spooky voice midway through causing Yang to laugh.

"Ok, but how did you really know?"

"Ms. Summer said your name when you got in trouble."

"Oh. Well that's boring."

I can't help but chuckle as Yang begins to pout at my answer. While Yang is pouting, I begin turning my attention to Taiyang and Ruby and wave at them with my good hand.

"Hello. My name is Miles Wrynn, it's nice to meet you."

I see Ruby give a small eep before hiding behind Summer since her cape can hide her better than Tai's legs.

"Come on Ruby, introduce yourself."

I see Summer gently begin to pry the shy Ruby off her leg. By the gods, little Ruby is fucking adorable.

**{She's just so… smol!}**

I know right!

"He's nice Ruby, say hello."

Having successfully removed Ruby from her leg, Summer pushes her youngest towards me. Ruby slowly walks towards me, fumbling with the bottom edge of her cloak as she does before slowly looking up at me.

"H-hello. I-I'm Ruby."

…

**{…That's cute.}**

Too cute.

"N-nice to meet you Ruby."

Must. Not. Headpat! In all seriousness though, she is going to need help with that anxiety. Just add that to the list of things that needs doing. Shaking my head, I force myself out of my cuteness induced stupor before giving a small smile.

"Come on Ruby, don't be shy!"

Yang grabs her younger sister and pushes her in front of herself forcing Ruby to be near me. I can see the small girl trying to put on a brave face but ultimately her shyness gets the better of her before running back to her mother. I watch as Summer and Yang begin to comfort Ruby and feel myself growing sad at the thought of these two girls growing up without their mother. I frown for a moment, before resolving myself. Albion.

**{Yes partner.}**

We're going to save this family, got it? I can practically see the ancient dragon smirk at this.

**{Yes, yes we are partner.}**

**A/N:**

**Well, there's another one. Chapter 6 still in the works and I have no idea on how to do a poll, can't figure it out for the life of me so just leave a message or review dictating what you guys would like to see me do.**

**Danmachi option 1: Premise, a human-xenos hybrid makes his way to Orario to become an adventurer, several possible pairings. Would be a separate vote**

**Danmachi 2: A guy from our world with little to no knowledge of Danmachi awakens in Orario in a new body that looks a lot like Arthur Pendragon prototype from fate series. Pairings same as above**

**Fairy Tail option 1: Guy from our world is transported to the Earthland during the age of dragons and is turned into a dragon. Learns dragon slayer magic, several routes to choose from. Will expand more if this option is chosen**

**Fairy Tail option 2: An idea from a review. Guy with monster take over magic, like beast soul, but utilizes monsters from monster hunter series, would be a cross over for monsters. Idea from jack6042**

**Infinite Stratos: Not gonna lie, will be a bit of a crack-fic, but relatively serious still. Supernatural guy joins IS academy along with Ichika. That's it.**

**Well, that's the long and the short of it guys. I can give you a more detailed description if asked, but please let me know what you guys think I should do. Honestly, all of these would be fun to write and I've started most of them already. But for now, that's all I got and I'll see ya'll later. TJ out!**


	4. Chapter 3

A Dragon in Remnant ch 3

"Talking"

"_Talking on the phone"_

**{Albion talking}**

_**Time/scene skip**_

"Not gonna lie, this is not how I expected my day to go."

I gulp in a mix of rage, nervousness and excitement as I stare down what can only be a true-blue monster. Thing is, it's not just a monster…

"You're going to regret ever challenging me, the great devil Viem, you little brat!"

It's a mother trucking stray devil. That's right, this bitch is a stray devil. Well, he's not really a bitch, since he is a guy-

**{Miles!}**

Right, sorry. ADD was kicking in just then. Anyway, back to my bitch boy of an opponent. Well, he's not much of a bitch boy as that implies that he's rather wimpy. This guy is even bigger than that ursa major, now officially known as an ancient ursa major, I'll explain that later. Standing at about 3 meters tall, just under 10 ft tall, and each of his arms the size of my entire body and covered in black fur before ending in clawed hands. He has goat horns sticking out of his vaguely human shaped head, a snake tail, the lower half of a goat, and the signature devil wings from his lower back. Yep, this is intimidating as fuck. The very intimidating axe that is also connected to him via chain in his hand isn't helping much.

I jump back from yet another attempt to hit me with the axe and fly up a bit with divine dividing. Seeing the ground crack from the strength of the blow, several rocks are sent flying at me and I cross my arms to guard myself from the debris.

"AAAH!"

I look back and see a small girl with white hair, cat ears and tail cover her head along with another girl with similar features, but black hair instead, shield the smaller girl with her own body despite the injuries she's already suffered.

"Hm? Ah, I had actually forgotten those two little snacks."

I feel my stomach drop as I see the bastard take a single step towards the girls, a disturbing grin on his face that will haunt me in my dreams. No seriously, that shit is nightmare fuel. Anyway, having scene said bit of nightmare fuel and resolved myself to enduring several weeks' worth of nightmares later, I launched myself at the stray devil with blinding speeds… only for the snake tail to grab me out of the air and try to sink its teeth into me. Thank oum for aura. Still, having what is probably over 500 psi begin crunching on me was not a fun experience, nor was the venom that was coming in contact with my skin. That shit burns like a mother fucker. Still, now that I've finally come in contact with it and it's throwing me.

"Oh shi-"

Times pauses like a video reel just as I'm about to be thrown. Now, you may be wondering how I got myself into this situation, and the answer may surprise you.

_**The day prior…**_

"Effin'… cardio…"

I find myself lying on my back just before noon in the front yard of the Xiao Long-Rose residence, the place I've finally started to call home, as I stare up at the sky.

**{He really kicked your ass today.}**

I am aware.

**{I mean, h-h-holy shit, that was a beatdown!}**

I know, I was there.

**{Seriously, he-}**

Albion.

**{Yes?}**

Please shut up.

**{…}**

Thank you. I blink a few times as Taiyang's face appears over me.

"Nice hustle out there today Miles. We're done for the day, so go on in and take a break before the girls get home."

I give a weak thumbs up and slowly begin getting up. It's been about 3 months since I've been reborn here, and I do mean, reborn. Seriously, my body is almost nothing like it was before. Other than my hair and eyes changing, I'm considerably stronger than I should be, chalking that up to my aura, I've got an appetite that puts Griff's to shame, chalking that up to having Albion's soul merged with my own, and I have developed the urge to constantly fight something and prove my supremacy, something that cannot be linked to Albion as he said that only newborn dragons have that urge and that he's long outgrown it so I can't chalk it up to him. Albion says it's simply my inner battle junky showing its face, I think it's got something to do with my new body. Still, outside of that relatively minor change, I don't really mind the changes made, I mean, between the unkillable demon lady, hordes of monsters hellbent on humanity's destruction, what are essentially terrorists, and a power hungry half maiden bitch, I need just about every advantage I can get.

**{Even that change in mentality will help make fighting easier for you.}**

True. Hell, it's made training with Taiyang a hell of a lot easier. God, I still remember that first training session.

_**3 months ago…**_

"Alright Miles, are you ready?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I give a mock salute causing the man to chuckle a little.

"Good, lesson number 1, DODGE!"

"Wha-GACK!"

Thus, I was sent flying back as Taiyang punched me in the gut while he was yelling. He looked at me with the most serious face.

"You didn't dodge."

_**Present…**_

Yeah, that would have been funny if he didn't keep doing that for the next 2 weeks, course it didn't help that my senses were dialed up to an 11. Seriously, hypersensitive hearing and smell is very disorienting. Still, I suppose I'm lucky I'm getting any training at all, especially since Summer was adamant about keeping me from training saying something about stunted growth and needing to finish school. Somehow I managed to convince Summer to let me test out of my current year and let me join the following one, but honestly, if it weren't for Taiyang, I wouldn't even be getting any basic combat training outside of aura lessons, with the occasional spar. Granted, Albion has been training me when I sleep in my mind scape, but only magic lessons really translate to the real world, sparring simply helps my reaction time. Speaking of spars, Taiyang does not hold back what-so-ever.

"Man, Tai does not hold back, does he?"

That's what I just said. I look up and see piercing red eyes looking down at me.

"Hi uncle Qrow." I manage to groan out as a smirk appears on Qrow's face.

"You look like cra-

"Language."

"Crud kid."

I can't help but let out a small laugh at Qrow's flawless transition from mild cursing.

"Ow, hurts to laugh. Haha…"

"Nice kid, nice."

I ended up meeting Qrow about a week after my arrival. It was a simple meeting, Ruby woke me up from a nap, she got used to me very quickly and became very hyper and very nice. Anyway, she dragged me over to meet Qrow when he had first come back from one of his missions. Took all of 5 minutes for Ruby to convince him to begin telling us about his missions, a highly censored version obviously, but it was still interesting to hear.

Anyway, long story short, Qrow has unofficially adopted me as his nephew.

_**1 hour later…**_

I let out an exhausted yawn as I follow Ruby and Yang to our 'secret base', recovering from the mind-numbing lecture that Taiyang just finished giving me. And here I thought that Ruby got her speed from Summer.

"Come on Miles, hurry up!"

I cringe slightly at Yang yelling at me to hurry up, Ruby echoing her older sister.

"Slow down just a you two, I feel like my legs are falling off from your dad's freaking training."

I scowl as Yang and Ruby simply laugh at my predicament. Sighing, I ease into a slow jog to catch up with the sisters, my legs yelling at me from my work out earlier. I swear I can hear Taiyang laughing at my pain from here. Just gotta work through the pain.

It doesn't take long for our little secret base to come into sight. Nothing big, just a big hollowed out tree that we managed to jimmy rig a tarp door over the opening. Of course, the moment Yang nears the secret base, my cliché protagonist luck comes into play and an unfamiliar scent, or scents, fill my nose along with something metallic, something that is far too familiar.

"Girls wait!"

But my warning came a little too late. I see a black blur hit into Yang as she goes to push aside the tarp. Ruby screams in a mix of panic and fear while Yang is…

"Get off me!"

**{Being Yang?}**

Yes, being Yang, thank you Albion. Anyway, I quickly run towards the rolling mass of yellow and black only to notice that there's a little bit of red mixed in there. Crap. I pour mana into my legs and with a static like sound, I appear next to Yang and the unknown assailant, ripping them off Yang. I hold them, or rather, her back in a bear hug.

"Alright, let's calm down a little now and SHIT!"

Of course, this girl chooses to bash her head right into my nose and breaks my grip on her. Thankfully, it doesn't actually do much damage, thank the gods for aura, though I do get a bloody nose out of it. Quickly grabbing Yang, I pour power, a mix of mana and aura, something Albion helped me learn to do in our nightly training sessions and jump back towards Ruby and a white haired cat girl.

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

I stand and turn towards the assailant to get a good look at he- and did I say white haired cat girl? I whip back around to see a familiar looking girl about Ruby's age with white hair, cat ears and a cat tai- oh, is that who I think it is…

**{I believe so.}**

White hair, amber cat like eyes, white hair, cat ears, and a tail, with a very blank, yet somehow fearful expression… Yep, I'm looking at a little Koneko. Which means, that the other is…

"Get away from my baby sister!"

Yep there it is. I whirl around and see the girl launching herself at me and I can feel adrenaline pouring into my veins, slowing the world around me. Black hair, amber eyes, cat ea-yeah ok, if the other girl is Koneko, (or would it be Shirone now?), then this is definitely a chibi-Kuroka I'm looking at. A very beaten up and bloody Kuroka. Ok, this needs to end now. Rather than jumping out of the way, I pour power into my legs once more and run towards the cat girl, managing to catch her.

"Let me go!"

Kuroka begins struggling the second we land but given how weak she right now, I can hold her still with a single arm. With the cat ears she's about as tall as me and I'm petting her? Why is my first reaction when I see cat ears to give them a small scratch behind the ears? This confuses not only myself, but Kuroka as well, who is currently looking at me with wide eyes. Well, time for plan C; winging it.

"Sorry about scaring you, and for Yang, she's got a bit of a temper."

"Hey!"

I ignore the angry cry of indignation from behind me and continue to scratch Kuroka's cat ears while speaking in as calming and soft of a voice as possible.

"I'm not sure what's happened to you two, but I promise, you'll be ok now. I'll make sure to protect you both."

If Kuroka's eyes were wide before, they're like dinner plates now and she passed out. Yep, just watched said dinner plates roll into the back of her head before going limp in my arms. Huh, adrenaline's some strong stuff, huh? Once it's gone, you're out.

"Big sister!"

Shirone runs over to me as I shift Kuroka onto my back.

"Yosh."

I can't help but let out a small snicker when I say that before turning my attention to the small girl looking at the one on my back with a great deal of concern, her ears completely flat on her head and tail hanging limply.

"Your sister will be fine, but we need to get her help now. She needs you to be strong for now and tough it out, can you do that?"

The younger nekoshou simply nods meekly and let's go with one hand while holding onto my shirt like a lifeline with the other. I feel Yang stop trying to drill holes in my head with her eyes and I turn to see her grabbing Ruby's hand. Nodding I go to return my attention to Shirone only for a crow to catch my eye. My heart stops for a moment. How long has he been there? How much did he see?

**{That's just great, for now, operate under the assumption that he hasn't seen your abilities. Besides, even if he wasn't here, I wouldn't recommend using divine dividing to fly.}**

Yeah, I'll get away from here first and use it once I'm out of his sight. Shaking my head, I look down at the small cat person clinging to me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"…Shirone."

Yep, that pretty much confirmed what I was thinking.

"Shirone, that's a pretty name. I know I said you need to be strong for your sister…"

I trail off to get Kuroka's name

"Kuroka."

"Kuroka, thank you Shirone. But I need to hurry back to get help, and I can't do that with you holding onto me. But, you can hold Yang's hand if you want, she may seem a little loud-"

"Hey!"

"-but she's really nice."

Shirone looks between me and Yang, confliction on her face, which is a little odd to see since she was usually so passive in the anime, though she is still a girl of few words. Yang has a look of annoyance on her face but when I shoot her a glare that quickly disappears. After a few moments of indecision, Shirone let's go and walks over to Yang, holding her hand out nervously. Seeing this, Yang's eyes finally soften and gently takes the nekoshou's hand. Aw, that's so freaking adorable.

"Right. Yang, hurry on back, I'll be going ahead."

And with that, I begin sprinting back to the house. As I run, my mind begins racing with questions. How are they here? What did this to Kuroka, who seems to be quite the power house for her level. Hell, she could probably kill most Grimm around here no problem. I glance down at the sleeping girl and grimace. I'll worry about what did this later, right now I have to focus on getting her help. Ignoring the pain in my legs and arms, I force my 7-year-old body to move faster. I go to activate divine dividing but feel Albion resist.

**{He's following us.}**

"Tch!"

I click my tongue in frustration. Of course, he is. Will I be able to make it back in time without using any of my abilities?

**{Yes. Most of her wounds have stopped bleeding. She simply needs rest and get basic medical help to make sure that none of them will get infected and will heal properly. If she was any worse though I'd have a hard time figuring it out.}**

Right. I'm still tempted to use my abilities to get back faster simply because I hate seeing a child in pain, but if she'll make it then that's fine. I want just a little more time before I reveal myself. However, that doesn't mean I can't use my aura to help me. It takes me 10 minutes of constant running; my lungs feeling like they're on fire, my legs shaking, and I'm drenched in sweat, but finally, I've breached the woods. I see Qrow fly into the house ahead of me.

"Miles!?"

I refocus on the house and see Summer standing in the doorway looking at me with wide eyes. It takes her all of 5 seconds to see Kuroka and her condition. I trip slightly as Kuroka's weight disappears and Summer all but teleports in front of me. I stare at Summer in surprise letting myself fall to my knees. I know I'm a little tired, but I couldn't even see her move…

**{I'm slightly disturbed by the fact that she was fast enough to make me actually try and see her.}**

Before I can respond to Albion, I see a trail of white rose petals behind Summer. Oh, looks like Ruby did inherit her mother's semblance. That explains why I couldn't see her move.

"Tai! Qrow! Get out here!"

I struggle to stand as Summer yells at the other males of the house. I take a few unsteady steps when I feel someone ruffle my head and look up to see Qrow standing next to me.

"Nice job getting her back here kid, but what about-."

"Ruby… Yang… fine. Had to… leave… behind to… get her here… quickly."

I manage to tell Qrow about Yang and Ruby in between breaths, not that he didn't already know. Stupid child body and its short legs. I turn back to the forest only for Qrow to pick me up by the back of my shirt.

"Don't worry about the girls, Tai's already on his way to get them. Just take a break for now."

"…Right."

I let Qrow carry me in just behind Summer and see Taiyang running towards the woods. Summer immediately rushes upstairs with Qrow right behind her, though he makes sure to set me down on the couch first. I blink a few times from where they were before groaning in discomfort and takeh out my scroll and grabbing my earbuds out of my pocket. Pulling up dust tube, Remnant's version of youtube, I begin looking through the make your own weapon guide I was watching.

What, were you expecting me to sit here while thinking of how useless I would be and blame myself for not being able to help Kuroka or some dumb cliché shit that you'd see in a poorly written fanfic and story? Nope, I already know that I'll be helping Kuroka as much as possible and have already decided to put myself out there for the 2 cat girls, so it's no use to wallow in self-pity or whatever it is that those cliché emo protagonists wallow in. The only reason I was getting infuriated at the situation earlier was because I was lacking information. I got a plan and I just realized how cliché my current situation is. I let out a small groan as I realize what situation I find myself in. I pause the video I was watching and set down my scroll. I can't believe it took me this long to realize this.

**{Realize what?}**

The fact that I just did what countless dense harem anime protagonists have done.

**{Meaning.}**

I found not one, but 2 girls that are in trouble and have not only helped them but have also told them that I will protect them. Granted, I was pretty much just saying whatever came to mind so I could get them to calm down, but dear god how cliché can I get?

**{Well…}**

Don't answer that question, it was rhetorical. And since both ended up with Issei in DxD, they probably won't have any issue with sharing, should it come to that. Great, don't get me wrong, they're both going to become beautiful, and powerful, women, but I wasn't really aiming for that ending. This is unintentional, me just trying to be a nice guy and that's cliché number, actually I've lost track. Sighing, I take out a set of headphones, some white and blue ones because I like that color scheme and hook them up to my scroll. Turning on some music, I lie down on the couch and try to sleep. I'm way too tired to deal with this shit right now.

**{If you keep sleeping whenever you get the chance, you'll end up being a lazy bum.}**

Hey, one of the greatest swordsmen I know of is a lazy bastard that does one of 3 things when he's not fighting, drink, sleep, or train, and he's strong enough to cut a mountain in half while still remaining human.

**{That's… actually rather impressive.}**

Yes, it is. The minute I'm allowed to manage my own training I'll be using his style of training. In the meantime, I'll be asleep.

_**?**_

"_Wait, big brother!"_

_I watch as a familiar boy with brown hair and green eyes runs through the entryway of a familiar house. Looking ahead, I see a man wearing a plain shirt and jeans, his longish brown hair tied into a low messy ponytail. Most of the man's features are blacked out, and I can only make out the amused smile on his face._

"_What's up big guy?"_

_The boy pouts as he looks up at the man._

"_You know exactly what's up."_

_Even without the face, it wasn't hard to tell how amused the man was simply from the mirthful smile on his face._

"_And that would be?"_

_At this the boy gives the older man an angry pout._

"_You were leaving without me!"_

_The man feigns shock at this declaration._

"_Oh, how could I have possibly forgotten my precious younger brother!?"_

_The pout on the boy turns into a small scowl as the grin on the elder sibling grows. A few moments of tenseness follows before the two begin laughing at each other. After a few moments the 2 of them manage to get a hold of themselves and the young boy opens the door of the house._

"_Come on Kyne! I'm going to leave __**you **__behind if you don't hurry up!"_

"_Oh really now? We'll see about that Miles."_

_The 2 of them run out of the house as a wave of nostalgia hits me. I wonder how everyone back on Earth is doing._

_**1 nap later…**_

I quietly open the door leading to Kuroka's room and sneak in. I never thought that all those times I snuck around the house back on earth to set up childish pranks would ever come in handy again.

**{Personally, I find sneaking around to be a waste of time, but I know that it is necessary from a strategic point of view.}**

Yeah, kinda figured you'd say that. Still, waking up with Shirone curled up on me like a cat was not something I was expecting. It took me a solid 15 minutes of just lying there trying to figure out how I was going get out from underneath Shirone without waking her.

"Miles, what are we doing?"

I failed. Though more open with her emotions than she was at the start of the anime, Shirone is still quite closed off with expressing her emotions, despite the fact that I could pick up trace amounts of hostility in her voice. Upon hearing the small girl speak, I quickly place my hand over her mouth and made the universal sign for 'be quiet' before putting my head on a swivel. Once I'm certain we're in the clear, I pull Shirone in the room and quietly close the door behind her. Once the door is closed and Albion does a double check to see if it's just the 3 of us in the room, he can actually sense other people that are within a 10-meter radius of us.

"You wanted to see your sister, right?"

The smaller girl nodded.

"That's what we're doing."

The poor girl hadn't been able to see her sister until she had already fallen asleep, so me waking her up ended up being a good thing. Closing the door, I turn back into the room and see Kuroka sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her face isn't nearly as pale as it was, and her breathing is steady. I can still smell blood, but none of it is fresh or on her anymore, merely some bandages in a garbage can in the corner of the room.

"Sister…"

I glance at the girl by my side and feel my heart go out for the poor girl. I have little to no idea what they've gone through up till now, but they're safe now and why is the world spinning? I stumble and clutch the side of my head.

"Miles!?"

**{Partner!}**

What in the hell is going on? I feel my strength leaving my body, but not all of it, only about half. Huh, so this is what it feels like to lose half your strength nearly instantly. Not fun, 0/10, would not do again.

…

Ok, in all seriousness, this is not good. Shirone tries to help support me as I fall only to be pulled away. I struggle to remain on my knees as more and more strength slowly seeps out of me and there's mist on the floor. My eyes widen in realization before looking up and seeing a very callous looking Kuroka with Shirone behind her.

"Oh…"

**{Shit.}**

It's then that my arm gives out and I fall flat on the floor. I struggle to get back up, as my senses begin to dull.

**{Kuroka is using Youjutsu! I'm doing my best to increase your resistance to it, but it's not working! Something is interfering with my attempts!}**

Great, how the hell is she even standing right now? Wait, her aura was unlocked. Between that and her senjutsu, I don't think she'd have that hard of a time healing herself. I look up as my vision begins to blur and see Shirone trying to stop her sister and tell her something. Whatever it is, Kuroka simply shakes her head and wince slightly as Shirone hugs her sister causing my eyes to widen in realization. She's still injured, Albion, we have to… stop… her.

_**One youjutsu induced coma later…**_

"Ugh… I feel like I just went ten rounds with Kenpachi…"

**{I don't know who this Kenpachi is, but you need to wake up.}**

Groaning, I open my eyes to see the carpet. It takes me a few moments to remember exactly why I'm sitting on the ground and oh dear lord, Kuroka and Shirone! Scrambling to my feet I look around and see an open window. Running over to it I look out and see miles upon miles of woods. Albion, do you have any way to track them?

**{Unfortunately, I do not. I'd recommend using your heightened sense of smell, but you don't have the needed experience to track them after they've been gone for so long.}**

I click my tongue in annoyance before stepping onto the windowsill and pushing jumping off it at full force. If I can't track them, then I'll just scour every inch of this forest. Divine dividing spreads out from my back and I quickly become a blur.

_**Elsewhere, 3**__**rd**__** person POV…**_

"Just die already!"

Kuroka blasted the damnable monster for what felt like the hundredth time with a blast of natural energy. Panting heavily, Kuroka stood on shaking legs as she watched the smoke from her attacks begin to dissipate.

"How utterly pathetic and weak."

Kuroka stiffened as a pride full voice reached her, causing her ears to flatten against her head. As the smoke cleared, the person, no, the monster that she was fighting became visible, slowly clapping his hands as it happened. The first thing she saw was the glow of the axe he had, an unsettling orange that reminded her far too much of the glow that she saw when her parents died. Roughly 3 meters tall, built like a truck, and basically half goat demon at this point with a snake for a tail, the monster made a very intimidating image. It didn't help that everything she was doing did nothing to him.

"I'll admit, you've done well, not many can last this long against the great devil Viem!"

The minute Kuroka heard the word devil, she felt her stomach shrivel up. A stray devil. She was fighting a stray devil, she had to be. Only a stray would become something like this. Things just went from bad, to worse.

"Kuroka…"

Shirone stares at her sister in horror as she dodges yet another swing from that monster's axe. She didn't understand why they had to leave. Summer was nice and everything that she thought a mother would be like. Taiyang made her feel like she had a dad, while Ruby and Yang both acted like sisters to her and Miles… he was human, but something else too, something strong, she felt safe near him. Kuroka noticed his strength too, but instead of feeling safe, she felt Miles was a threat. Shirone tried to get Kuroka to understand that he saved them and wouldn't do anything to them, but she was adamant on leaving saying that they could only trust themselves.

"GAH!"

"Kuroka!"

Kuroka was backhanded into a tree by the monster and struggled to get up. The sister's felt fear beginning to well up inside them. Running had always been an option, a bad one mind you, but an option all the same. But now, Kuroka was barely able to stand up, let alone run. Backed into a corner, with that monster blocking their only way out. Shirone watched as her sister struggled to stay standing. That single blow did so much damage, if Kuroka hadn't strengthened her body with senjutsu then she would have died then and there. Clutching her side, the elder nekoshou looks up and her eyes widen upon seeing the stray devil standing over her.

"Leave her alone!"

Kuroka is filled with dread at the voice and its proximity to her. Her heading whipping to the side, Kuroka's eyes widen in horror as she sees Shirone leap at the devil with a fist covered in blue flame reared back before striking the Viem. But just like Kuroka's attacks, this did nothing to the monster who simply swatted aside the younger sister. Kuroka watched in horror as Shirone rolled along the ground, her body going completely limp as she comes to a stop.

"Shirone!"

Kuroka sprints towards the fallen form of her sister as best she can, stumbling as she kneels down next to her. She cradles Shirone with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, sisterly love, how touching."

Kuroka glares at the devil, getting a small chuckle out of the monster.

"You two proved to be decently entertaining, so I shall grace you with a swift end

She's flung through the air and lands with a hard thud next to Shirone. Kuroka struggles to stay awake and tries to stand only to find her body unresponsive. A low thud is heard, and Kuroka looks up once more to see the beast looming over her again. She closes her eyes as she sees it raise its claws.

"I'm sorry Shirone, because of your big sister-."

"Ice bolt!"

Several explosions are heard and Kuroka opens her eyes to see Viem's back get hit by bolts of energy.

"GAH!"

Since he was not expecting anymore resistance, Viem had relaxed and dropped his guard.

"Draconic thunder!"

White lightning drops from the sky, striking Viem as he screams in pain. The lightning dissipates and Viem stumbles back from the sudden onslaught before dropping onto his knees. Growling, he stands back up enraged.

"WHO DARES!?"

He whips around, swinging his axe blindly, only to find no one behind him. Dumbfounded, he stares at the spot his enemy should be only for someone to speak up behind him.

"Who dares?"

Viem turns around just in time for a ball of lightning to hit him and knock him back. Not holding back a growl, the devil looks in front of him to see a mere boy, a BOY!, floating in front of him with white and blue wings.

"I dare you freak."

Kuroka looks on in shock as she watches the very boy she knocked out earlier defend them.

_**POV Miles…**_

Well, that went better than I thought it would. Thank god for this… thing being an arrogant prick. Speaking of, Albion do you have any idea on what this is?

**{A stray devil.}**

I blink. You're kidding me, right?

**{It would appear that this world has changed more than you thought possible.}**

Possibly, or maybe… I shake my head before glancing behind me and seeing not only Kuroka with more injuries than before, but also Shirone hurt as well. I feel something in me change as a cold fury begins to spread through me. I can theorize later; I got a shit head to beat down.

I fly forward as fast as I can with a lightning clad fist. The devil swings his axe at me, which I promptly ducked under. Just as my fist was about to connect, I saw something rush at me from the corner of my eye and jerked back just as the devil's snake tail snapped its mouth shut on where I just was. I flip in the air and aim an icey kick at the devil's jaw only for my foot to meet nothing but air as he jumped back. I'm then forced back as well, when he swings his axe down in an overhead swing and I feel it nick my front causing my aura to plummet from that one little graze. Slowing down, I find myself in the same damn place I was just at. I glance down at where I was hit and grimace my now burnt shirt.

"Well, that certainly explains why it took so much aura off me."

I glare at the devil.

"Not gonna lie, this is not how I expected my day to go."

I jump back from yet another attempt to hit me with the axe and fly up a bit with divine dividing. Seeing the ground crack from the strength of the blow, several rocks are sent flying at me and I cross my arms to guard myself from the debris.

"AAAH!"

I curse as I hear Kuroka scream in a mix of pain and fear. Looking back I feel my anger rise up at the sight of Kuroka desperately attempting to shield Shirone with her own body despite the injuries she's already suffered.

"Hm? Ah, I had actually forgotten those two little snacks."

I feel myself growl as I see the bastard take a single step towards the girls, a disturbing grin on his face that will haunt me in my dreams. No seriously, that shit is nightmare fuel. Anyway, having seen said bit of nightmare fuel and resolved myself to enduring several weeks' worth of nightmares later, I launched myself at the stray devil with blinding speeds… only for the snake tail to grab me out of the air and try to sink its teeth into me. Thank oum for aura. Still, having what is probably over 500 psi begin crunching on me was not a fun experience, nor was the venom that was coming in contact with my skin. Still, now that I've finally come in contact with it and it's throwing me.

"Oh shi-"

**{Divide!}**

With a yell, I pry open the snake's mouth as strength floods my body, hell, even my aura recharges a little bit, and blue light filters out of my wings. I see Viem fall to a knee, the snake flailing weakly. Albion, recommend course of action?

**{I'm detecting a weakened jaw from the transformation. Perhaps due to it's incomplete state. Recommended course of action, break the jaw.}**

Break the jaw?

**{Break the jaw!}**

Breaking the jaw! I burst forward towards the devil and land a flying knee to the jaw, a loud crack echoing through the forest. I feel something primal in me grin, and I'm not talking about Albion. Ignoring the primal satisfaction, I'm feeling and the scream of pain from the devil, I consult Albion once more.

**{Bum rush it!}**

I coat my arms and legs with lightning and frost and bun rush the weakened devil. Start with another divide, hook to the temple, kick to the jaw, kidney punch, breaking his left arm, Albion may or may not have influenced me on that one, and finally ending it with a powerful uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying backwards. He lands on the ground with a thud as I hold out my hands towards him, gathering a large amount of mana. A blue magic circle appears over him and glows brightly.

"Heavenly dragon's storm!"

And with that, a bolt of pure white lightning erupts from the circle and hits the devil, causing the immediate area around him to explode in a mix of ice, fire, and lightning. Panting, I quickly go and check on Kuroka and Shirone. Kneeling down in front of Kuroka, I quickly inspect them.

"I would ask if you're alright, but that'd just be a stupid question."

I glance up from checking on Shirone and see Kuroka staring at my wings.

"Divine… dividing…"

I give a small laugh at that before dismissing divine dividing since it's probably really freaking intimidating. I continue to check on their wounds as Kuroka just stares at me.

"Well, other than a few scrapes and bruises, Shirone's fine, and you, you are in trouble."

I level my best scolding look at Kuroka, causing said girl to pale slightly.

"Why in the world would you think that it's a good idea to run away from the people who helped you when you are clearly injured still in a relatively unknown area filled with things that want to murder your face off!? With your little sister no less!"

Kuroka had the decency to look mildly ashamed for at least a brief moment before glaring at me.

"Help me? Sure, then you all were going to extort us for all we were worth or something like that right?"

I… was expecting an answer like that honestly, but to actually hear it really puts the nail in the coffin.

"I'm going to be blunt, what the actual hell makes you say that?" I deadpan at the cat girl.

"Eh?" comes the oh so elegant response of one very stupefied looking Kuroka causing me to snort at her reaction.

"I mean, do you really need a reason to help someone?"

Kuroka stares at me searching for any sign that I'm lying, her eyes slowly widening as time goes by. I extend my hand to her with a small smile the minute her eyes reach the size of saucers. I can't help but let out a silent breath of relief when I see Kuroka slowly extend her before she suddenly grabs my hand and I'm jerked forward and down.

"GAH!"

An echoing thud rings through the clearing as I hear a familiar voice cry out in pain. My head shoots up and my blood turns to ice. Roughly 30 feet in front of me is Kuroka pinned to a tree, unconscious, with smoke coming off her where the axe is holding her. Albion, did she…

**{…}**

Instead of hearing Albion respond, I hear a familiar growl from behind me. I grit my teeth, my head turning like a rusty hinge as I look back. There, standing in all his unholy, hideous, and now beaten glory, was a snarling Viem.

"URAAAAAAGH! I'wl lill ewou (I'll kill you)!"

You know, that was pretty funny to listen to if it weren't for all this unyielding rage! I got up and turned around completely, my vision all but red. Unfortunately, that led to tunnel vision, and I didn't notice Viem pull the chain in his hand. Suddenly, I feel my aura shatter as the bottom of the axe blade digs into my back, the heated blade burning me from the inside and outside.

"Shit!"

**{Miles!}**

Cursing, I'm dragged with the chain and I'm airborne. I look in front of me just in time for Viem's fist to go straight into my gut, several cracking sounds are heard, and blood fills my mouth as I'm launched in the opposite direction. After rolling on the ground, with the axe still stuck in my back while divine dividing has dissipated, I finally come to a rest and I can't help but think that I just fell for one of the stupidest cliché's in the world.

**{What's that?}**

I assumed that I killed the enemy in a powerful explosion and turned my back on him. That's something every Shonen protagonist has done at least once. I feel fucking stupid right no- PAIN!

"ACK!"

I yell out in pain as the axe is ripped out of my shoulder rather ruthlessly. Viem gives a low growl towards me causing me to respond with my own, but of course the axe ahd pierced a lung and I ended up coughing up some blood. I could hear Albion growl in my head, probably pissed off that he couldn't really do anything. I looked up at Viem, and saw him grinning ear to ear. Well, grinning as well as someone with a broken jaw could. I expected him to raise his axe over me and kill me then and there. What I didn't expect was for him to turn around and walk towards Shirone after messing with his jaw.

"I'll deal with you later brat, I'm hungry now and you're too tough for me to eat thanks to what you did. That little one should be soft enough…"

No. This situation. I look at Viem standing over Shirone's still form. I start hyperventilating as their shapes change to something else. In Viem's place stands a normal human holding a simple pistol, a manic grin on his face, and on the ground…

"Not again."

Whatever fear I felt quickly turns into rage. Guilt wells within me, adding to my already building rage.

"Get away from them!"

I won't let it happen. My canines sharpen and grow longer. I can't just sit here. I can feel my skin crack as something strange begins to cover them.

**{Miles?}**

I can't. My vision sharpens. I force myself to my feet, and divine dividing appears once more. I'm not going to just stand by and watch someone die again!

_**POV 3**__**rd**__** person…**_

To say that Viem was angry would be an understatement. He had finally found some food outside of those weird shadowy monsters he's been forced to eat. Things were shaping up to be a pretty good day in fact. He'd get his murder fix and he'd have a proper meal! At least, that was until that silver and blue haired brat showed up. Now he has a broken arm, and a jaw that was just recently dislocated. He was hurt, tired, hungry, and just wanted today to be over. Still, at least he could eat now. Or, that's what he thought.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A loud yell was heard from behind him as wind and dust whipped past him. He turned around just in time for a white scaled fist to crash into his stomach.

**{Divide!}**

Viem felt his strength plummet once more as he was sent crashing through the woods. After a few moments to recover, Viem shot up and glared at what hit him only to stop dead in his tracks. It was the silver haired brat from before, only… he was different and his instincts, his trained instincts, every single one of them said to run, that the only thing the boy would bring him was death. The boy was covered in white scales, his arms, his legs, even his body from what Viem could see. The only part of him that was covered were spots on his face and stomach. His teeth were sharper, longer, his hair standing on end, two small protrusions coming from it, horns maybe, and his eyes… they reminded him of… but, that shouldn't be possible, he was just a human! Wasn't he?

"What… are you?"

Viem took a single step back before realizing what he was doing and growled. However, before he could step forward again, his face had once more met Miles' fist.

"URAAGH!"

With a roar, the boy began wailing on the stray devil. Viem could only helplessly try and defend himself as he watched Miles in horror. _'There's no doubt anymore.'_ Thought Viem as he felt his jaw shatter with a single punch from Miles. Miles reared back for another punch with the same fist. _'This kid…'_ Blood splattered everywhere as Miles' fist connected once more, time slowing for the devil. _'This kid is a dragon!'_

"UWOOOH!"

With one final yell, Miles grabbed Viem and threw him into the air before rearing his head back. Taking a deep breath, Miles roar to the heavens, a mix of fire, lightning and ice erupting from his mouth, completely consuming Viem as the devil yelled out in pain before being vaporized. Miles watched as a small glimmering object fell from the sky before landing on the ground a short distance in front of him. Sitting in front of him was a green and white chess piece, a rook. Within seconds of that, Miles' transformation began to wear off, his scale returning to normal skin, his canines returning to normal, and his eyes going from dragon like to a normal human's, or as normal as gold eyes can be at least. Divine dividing fades out and Miles falls to the ground exhausted.

"Hey, Albion."

**{Yes partner?}**

"Wake me up when my everything stops hurting."

And with that, Miles passes out. Not even five minutes later, a figure approaches the downed boy after looking over Kuroka and Shirone.

"Damn kid, you really had a number done on you. Shattered your aura and everything."

Taiyang's brow creased in worry before taking out his scroll and calling Qrow to come help him carry these 3 back. As he was looking Miles over, he caught something gleam out of the corner of his eye. Walking over, Taiyang bent down and picked up a very familiar chess piece, confusion evident on his face.

"Tai, did you find them?"

Shaking his head, Tai pocketed the chess piece before responding.

"Yeah, hurry up and get over here, they're in bad shape."

"On my way."

Hanging up, Taiyang looked around at the area and couldn't help but wonder, what the hell had happened here.

**A/N**

**Chapter 3! With chapter 6 approaching the halfway point, I think I'm getting back in the groove of things. Not much to say right now, below will be the results of the poll so far.**

**Danmachi 1: 2**

**Danmachi 2: 7**

**Fairy Tail 1: 3**

**Fairy Tail 2: 4**

**IS: 1**

**There we go. As of rihgt now, Danmachi 2 is in the lead, but that can change. The final decision will happen when I post chapter 6, so roughly 3 more days. So, if you want a say in this, you only have a limited amount of time. But for now, I'll see you all later. TJ out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This was by far the easiest one to rewrite, though that's mostly because it had the least amount of gamer text I had to mess with.**

A Dragon in Remnant ch 4

_I open my eyes to a familiar inky blackness. I let out a sigh and run my hands through my hair in annoyance. Great, I died again already. Not even a full year into my new life and I still have my body. Arms, check. Legs, check. Whole torso, check. Head, check. Breathing and pulse, check._

"_Well, it seems that I'm still alive. But that begs the question, where am I?"_

_I find that I'm standing on some invisible platform in this void. Jumping a few times to test my body, I nod and begin looking around this void for… actually, I'm not too sure what I'm looking for. Anything, I guess. Seeing nothing I let loose an annoyed noise. _

"_Hey Albion, any idea where we are?"_

_I'm greeted with silence._

"_Albion?"_

_Still nothing._

"_Come on Albion, say something. I'm starting to get freaked out here."_

_A knot forms in my stomach as I wait for the familiar voice that lives in m head… that makes me sound crazy doesn't it. No, focus Miles. No getting sidetracked. I give a low gulp as what feels like an eternity passes as I come to an unsettling conclusion._

"_Looks like I'm on my own here."_

_I grip my right hand nervously and look around. Darkness, nothing but darkness. Well, only one thing to do, let's go for a walk. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I pick a direction and walk. I don't get farther than 3 feet before an all too familiar sound rings out from behind me. A low ding is heard from the same direction before the sound of something rolling towards me is heard. I feel something metallic and hot tough my foot._

_I already know what it is, I can tell from the smell. I do my best to keep myself from looking down, I don't need to see it, not again, but it's as if an unseen force is moving my body and I see it. A single bullet casing from a 9mm piece of ammunition. By this point I'm beginning to hyperventilate. _

_The same unseen force begins acting up again as I slowly turn around, my knees shaking so badly that I can barely stand. A thud is heard as a body falls to the ground. I walk over to it slowly and recognition spreads through me as I see the face. I feel my body change and before I know it, I'm in my old body, but not as an adult, as a 6-year-old boy. Tears stream down my face as I watch my brother die. I hear a click and I look up to see the barrel a handgun in my face, a walther P99 to be specific. I can't see the face of whoever's holding the gun, well, mostly. The only thing I can make out is a crazed smile on their face with a cackling laugh._

"_So much fun."_

_*__**BANG!***_

With a sharp intake of air, I shoot up in bed, a cold sweat all over me. I let out a small groan as pain shoots through me. You know what it's like to have really sore muscles, the kind that make you want to crawl into a hole and die? Yes? Now multiply that by a hundred with every inch of your body experiencing it. Yeah, not pleasant. Ignoring pain as best I can, I take in my surroundings and find that I'm in my room with several parts of my body covered in bandages.

**{I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You ok partner? Looked like you had one hell of a nightmare.}**

Albion?

**{Yeah, I'm here partner.}**

I breathe a sigh of relief at that. Honestly, I had no idea I had become so reliant on Albion now, not being able to hear him in my head freaked me out more than I thought it would. Speaking of not having said dragon in my head, why the hell didn't you wake me up?

**{You said to, and I quote, wake me up when my everything stops hurting. You woke up on your own.}**

Fair enough I suppose. Hold up, Kuroka and Shirone, are they-

**[Just fine. Your teacher came a few minutes after you had passed out. Shirone got off with relatively minor injuries, and Kuroka had simply reopened hers with only a single burn as her only new major injury. If anything, you were the one who took the worst of it.}**

I wince as I roll my shoulder. Yeah, I'm not in good shape right now am I?

**{3 broken ribs, internal bleeding form said broken ribs, several spots of scrapped off skin, and some muscle, a stab wound the goes through you completely, along with one of your lungs, a burn where you were stabbed, and have been asleep for 2 days. So, yes, you're not in very good shape.}**

That explains the burning sensation in my chest. But what that doesn't explain is what the hell happened to me at the end of the fight 2 days ago.

**{The answer is simple, but very unexpected. You awakened your dragon blood.}**

I blinked. Come again?

**{You awa-}**

I know what you said Albion, what I want is an explanation as to what you mean.

**{Exactly what it sounds like. You are draconic in nature without my influence. Most likely that god used some dragon blood when he remade you.}**

I blink at that as several things click into place. That explains my weird strength. A low rumbling is heard as my stomach demands food. It also explains why I eat so much after getting my ass kicked by Taiyang. Speaking of food… I look towards the door, before sighing. This is going to hurt. Wincing, I swing my legs off the bed and tenderly step onto the floor. Sucking in a breath of air, I ignore the pain I'm feeling and start walking.

"Oh, it hurts to breathe." Again.

I take slow, methodical breath's as I continue to walk. It's then that my enhanced hearing manages to pick up on a certain couple of voices as well as… smash bros? Peaking around the corner to the living room I see 2 familiar heads, and a familiar pair of white cat ears sticking up from over the couch. I feel my mouth curl up slightly as I slowly approach from behind, confirming that it is indeed who I think it is.

"So, who's winning?"

I can't resist my slight curl turning into a full-blown grin as the 3 of them jump straight into the air, all of them letting out a cute sounding eep, though Shirone let out a small cat like version of it. The 3 of them whirled around to yell at whoever scared them only to stop when they saw me.

"Sup."

"Miles!"

I immediately regret my decision of getting out of bed when 3 small body's tackle me, eliciting a very pained cry from me as they crushed me with bone shattering hugs. No, seriously, I think Shirone started cracking my unbroken ribs. After recovering from the pain, and by recover, I mean get used to, I returned the hug, feeling a little warm and fuzzy inside. Though that could have just been the internal bleeding picking up again.

"Ahem."

Unfortunately, and fortunately, that warm and fuzzy feeling disappeared when the 4 of us heard another voice. Fortunate that it isn't me starting to bleed again, but unfortunate as I recognize that tone of voice having been on the receiving end of it on several occasions. I see the girls' faces pale along with my own as we slowly look up to see a smiling demon, a.k.a Summer Rose.

"Care to explain what you all are doing? Especially you Miles."

_**5 minutes later…**_

Having been yelled at for getting out of bed on my own and hugged to death by Summer herself due to worry, I find myself sitting back in my bed with a very serious Summer staring me down. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Shirone, Ruby and Yang all peaking out from behind the door before Summer promptly slammed it on them.

"I don't know if I should say well done or scold you for being so reckless." Summer states as she walks over to me and sits next to my bed on a chair she pulled up. "Yes, you managed to save 2 defenseless girls-"

I resist the urge to laugh at that.

"-but you also came out of the whole ordeal battered and bruised, not waking up for nearly 2 days now."

I feel a slight chill as Summer pulls up a chair next to my bed, her silver eyes holding none of the usual warmth, forcing me to look away.

"Seeing that you won't even look me in the eye, I suppose I'll start with scolding. Do you have any idea what you did? You could have been killed. You could have gotten Kuroka and Shirone killed. There are all sorts of things that could have happen-"

"I'd do it again."

I cut off Summer and turn back towards her. I see her eyes widen at the steel in my voice and gaze.

"I'd do it again, and again, and again. I know what could have happened, and yes, I did almost die. But I don't care, I made a promise to protect them, and I intend to keep it. So, if it means that I have to do something like that again, then so be it."

Summer stares at me, inspecting me with calculating eyes.

"You don't regret it?"

"Nope."

I gave a quick reply, popping the p as I spoke, and smile.

"I'll never regret what I did, and I'd do it again, though not just because I made a promise. I told Kuroka, do you really need a reason to save a life?"

Summer's eyes widen at my response. I don't care how cliché that sounded or if this'll piss off Summer, I meant every word.

"I see. In that case…"

Summer raises her hand and places it on my head, confusing me.

"Good job."

Her eyes return to having that familiar warmth they had before causing me to smile and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. Unfortunately, that moment did not last as that gentle head pat quickly became a crushing claw.

"But that still doesn't mean you're not getting out of your punishment." Summer's smile becomes sickly sweet as she closes her eyes, a dark aura escaping her and is that a demon? Why is there a demon floating right behind her!? Albion, a little help please!

**{Sorry partner, you're on your own for this one.}**

Wait, what!? I feel Albion disappear further into the sacred gear. He ran away!? Get back here and help me you cowardly lizard! I wince a little as the claw tightens ever so slightly. I let out a low gulp as Summer draws my attention once more. Well, it was a nice life while it lasted. Little did either Summer or I know, my door had opened once more, this time a small head of black hair and amber eyes looked at me with a light pink dusting her cheeks.

_**3 days later…**_

Note to self, never piss off Summer. EVER! Or give her a reason to punish you. Anyway, I've basically been restricted to the bed until I'm healed, and I'm no longer allowed to skip out on school, though I do still get to train on weekends. That'll be fun… Anyway, once my punishment was dished out, I asked Summer about Shirone and Kuroka, just to confirm their situation, and surprise, surprise, Summer let them live with them, er, us. Yeah, even Taiyang couldn't resist the looks they gave him and caved pretty quickly. With that, any amount of tension I had in my body left it, and I promptly passed out before I could do anything else. **(A/N: slight spoiler alert for season 6 ahead.)**

Still, there were other things I need to worry about now. Like how Remnant appears to be link with the DxD world now. Or rather, if they're still connected. If so, what other worlds are connected if any? Or have they fused into a combination world? Who else will appear? Will magic become a thing in Remnant again like it was before the gods left? And will I get to punch Riser in the face and/or nuts!? Find out on the next dragon ba- oh, wrong series. But seriously, I really want to punch Riser somewhere. **(A/N: spoiler alert has ended.)**

If he's here, then I will. Anyhow, I spent the next couple of days basically just sleeping and eating. Yeah, that's all I did really. I was either asleep, or I was actively stuffing my face. This annoyed the hell out of Yang, Ruby, and Shirone as I was only ever awake for 2-3 hours a day. Still, I didn't have much energy for much else, leaving me with only sleeping as my main course of action. I'm happy that Shirone was fitting in quite well, but I had yet to see Kuroka, making me a little bit worried about her, but unless I took a metric ton of the Remnant equivalent of ibuprofen, I couldn't check up on them. At least, I **was** worried about her.

"Warm…"

In fact, I think I need to be a bit more worried about myself right now as I'm fairly certain that if we were teenagers, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

**{You most certainly would not.}**

See even Albion agrees with me. Why would I not be a virgin anymore you may ask? Well, that is because Kuroka is currently hugging me, while making adorable faces and cat noises, with only a large shirt on. And underwear of course, she hasn't hit her… erm… that phase yet. While this development is cliché, at least it wasn't the other version of it.

**{No kidding.}**

Exactly. Now, how am I going to deal with this and she's awake. Kuroka lets out a small adorable yawn. Why am I so weak to cute things? After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kuroka sees me staring at her.

"Um, hi?"

I give an awkward wave only to have Kuroka to glomp me, arms, legs and tails wrapping around me.

"You're awake darling!"

I blink a few times at the statement, and I can feel Albion doing the same.

"D-darling?" I ask nervously, only to see the cat girl nod at me with that 10 gigawatt smile.

"Momma always said to find myself a strong man to make my mate and with how strong you are right now, you're gonna be super strong when we grow up, nya! Plus, you're nice and kind.~" It takes approximately 5 seconds for my brain to restart at that.

"I-I s-see."

**{BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

I let out an internal groan as Albion breaks out into laughter. I know that something like this could happen given Kuroka's attitude during DxD but I hadn't actually gotten far enough into the series to figure out why namely cause the whole boob obsession got a bit much for me. I liked Issei's character, wasn't too edgy, but still edgy enough, and I could actually respect the guy when he was actually fighting for Rias and co., but his perverseness just got way too over the top for me to continue reading or watching, I'm looking at you balance breaker trigger. That and Gasper, not that I didn't like most of his concept, but, sigh, just take a look at the end credits for season 2 and- wait, no. Not going there, stopping the rant right now, I was getting off topic.

"I-is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

My inner turmoil must have been showing since Kuroka is currently looking at me with wide and scared eyes and holy shit she's pulling a Puss N' Boots right now.

"I'm sorry for using my youjutsu to knock you out, but I, I just, I had to make sure Shirone would be ok, I didn't mean…"

As Kuroka begins to come up with excuses, and failing, I let out a pained sigh and place my hand on Kuroka's head.

"It's ok, you had your reasons, and with how beat up you were when we found you and Shirone I have a few guesses as to what they are. So, I forgive you."

Kuroka's eyes widen at that-

**{How are her eyes that big!? It's not natural!}**

-before a dazzling smile appears on her face.

"I really did pick the best mate ever!"

And now she's rubbing her cheek against me, a very cat like motion considering cats rub their cheeks on something to mark their territory. That and supposedly it's their favorite spot to be rubbed, at least it was with my cat back on earth. Anyway, I still have something I need to clear up.

"Hey Kuroka, about that whole mate thing…"

"Hm?"

"Could uh, could we simply hold off on that sort of thing until we're older? You know, when we've graduated from school."

Kuroka gives me a confused look and sits up as she tilts her head to the side.

"Why?"

"W-well, it's just, aren't you jumping the gun a bit? This is the first actual conversation we've had, and most people don't exactly jump into relationships in the middle of their first conversation with another person."

"…Is it because I'm not good enough."

Oh, dear Oum, she doing the thing with her eyes again!

**{Resist them Miles, resist them!}**

"That's not really the problem. But for right now, let's just be friends and see what happens. I'm not saying it'll never happen, but no one knows what will happen in the future."

"… I'm not hearing a no.~"

I blink at the tone before I quickly realize a very important fact; Kuroka didn't become the way she did in DxD because she went rogue. Nope, she was like that from the beginning. I have the distinct feeling that when I'm 16, she's going to do something and I will either have the best night of my life via getting locked in a room/closet with her, or I walk into my room with her already naked in my bed, or I'm going to die. One of the 3, hoping for the first 2 simply because I don't want to die and not because I'm a horny bastard.

**{That's… oddly specific.}**

Why, yes, it is.

"A-anyway Kuroka, why were you in my bed."

"You mean other than you being my mate? I was using my senjutsu to heal you."

"Eh?"

I shoot up and blink a few times. Huh, there's not as much pain as there was before. I quickly pat myself down and do several various motions, taking deep, pain free breathes. How the heck did I not notice how I was feeling better sooner!?

"Well, it seems like you are feeling better after all.~"

Oh, right. Kuroka.

"Yes, I do, thank you for healing me Kuroka."

"O-of course! It was no problem at all, it's the least I can do for saving my life and little Shirone's."

"A simple thank you would have been enough, but I still appreciate it. So, thank you Kuroka, for your help."

I give a small smile to Kuroka as I pet the spot between her ears and now, she's blushing and holding her head in her hands.

**{You're a real charmer, aren't you?}**

…I just enacted yet another harem protag cliché, didn't I?

**{If you call unintentionally causing a girl to fall for you and then complimenting her a cliché, then yes you did.}**

…As long as I don't turn into an edgy anime protagonist, I'm fine. I'm looking at you TJ! **(Oh god, he's becoming self-aware!)**

**{What?}**

Huh? What were we talking about again?

**{Not becoming a cliché edgy protagonist.}**

Oh right, thanks. Speaking of cliché's… I look at the yawning Kuroka and sigh. I just hope that I can manage to keep myself from going too far down this rabbit hole, because I know for a fact, that I'll be going down it, most likely kicking and screaming the whole way. Seeing my sigh, Kuroka tilts her head as her ears flicker on the top of her head.

"Nya?"

_**That evening…**_

"Are you sure you're up for this Miles?"

Summer begins fretting over me for the hundredth time today as I settle in on the couch, a curled up Kuroka on one side of me taking a, and I quote, a cat nap, with Qrow on the other side of me, not taking a sip from his flask, which I know he has.

"I'll be fine Ms. Summer, I'm feeling a lot better today. Even if I wasn't, you know there's no way I'd miss movie night."

Apparently, movie night has been a tradition in the Rose-Xiao Long household that comes every Friday. I was also surprised to learn that Ruby came up with the idea. When I asked her about it, she simply said that 'weekends are like a holit-, hali-, 'holiday?', Yeah that! And I wanted to find a way to celebrate them.' Yeah, Ruby is absolutely adorable when she's this young. A sound of annoyance from Summer brings me back from my thoughts. Looks like my word alone isn't enough to completely convince her that I'm well enough

"But-!"

"Calm down Sum, we're just watching a movie, not like he'll be doing much anyway. Besides, he's been stuck in that room for 3 days now, he's probably got a bit of cabin fever by now."

At least Qrow is on my side. Hearing what the drunkle was saying, Summer could only give a small pout before mumbling something about someone being stupid. Yep, it's official, Summer is basically an older Ruby.

"Thanks Uncle Qrow."

"No problem kid, I know I'd be going crazy from being cooped up that long. Heck, I'd probably be like Ruby can get when she has too many cookies." Qrow chuckles. The image of a loud, hyperactive Qrow pops into my head and I can't help but feel both simultaneously entertained and disturbed. Speaking of loud and excitable things, I glance around the living room and notice that it's surprisingly qui-

"But I thought it was my turn to pick the movie!"

And there it is. Damn you Murphy's law. I sigh and look to see Yang complaining to Taiyang about why she doesn't get to pick the movie. Again. Yeah, Yang's a bit of a spoilt brat at times.

"I already told you Yang, you got to pick the movie last week."

Thankfully Taiyang has the patience of a saint and was slowly talking Yang down. Summer, Qrow and I all smiled at the scene.

"You're so slow Shiro!"

"And you're too fast."

I look behind me and see Ruby wearing a hooded red cape that is far too big for her, dragging Shirone into the room. The cat girl still looks rather passive, but it's obvious that she's far more animated than she would be in the series. As the youngest 2 of the group walk in the room, I see a confused look on Shirone's face.

"What's going on?"

"Hm? I thought I already told you, it's movie night!"

The younger nekoshou simply cocks her head to the side.

"What's a movie?"

That one sentence causes the entire room to stop and with the exception of Kuroka, we all slowly look at the young girl.

"You don't know what a movie is!?"

Ruby gapes at Shirone in shock, her new friend simply shaking their head.

"Well, um, a movie is, oh how do I desc-, decri-, discre-

"Describe."

"That, how do I what they just said this."

Summer, Qrow, Taiyang and I all sweat drop at Ruby's poor grammar and speaking capabilities. Ruby crosses her arms and gives a contemplative pout as she tries to figure out how to explain what a movie is to Shirone.

"Should one of us help her?"

"No, this is so cute!"

"I'm getting the camera!"

I level a deadpan at the 3 adults in the room that would give Saitama's a run for its money. I'm referring to you, Saitama vs Boros fight. After 5 minutes of watching Ruby trying, and failing, to explain what a movie is to Shirone, I decide to intervene.

"Hey Ruby, why don't you just show Shrione what a movie is instead of trying to explain it to her?"

"Oh, good idea Miles! Come on Shirone!"

"…Ok."

I ignore the glares that are currently drilling into my head from 2 of the 3 adults in the room as Ruby and Shirone plop themselves onto the couch. 10 minutes later, a movie is finally decided on. I blink a few times as I realize what movie it is. Huh, what do you know? They have Avengers here, cool.

**1 movie later…**

"That was so cool!"

I do my best to stifle a laugh as Yang, Ruby and Shirone all jump up on the couch from the movie. As the 3 begin to excitedly talk about the movie I steal a glance towards Kuroka.

"What'd you think Kuroka?"

The oldest child simply shrugged.

"It was ok, I prefer more Romance movies. I'd watch it again, especially because little Shirone liked it."

That was an understatement. I don't think I'll see Shirone this animated for a long time.

"What about you?"

"Me? Easily in my top 10, maybe even my favorite movie."

"So, you like superhero movies then?"

"Yep, especially with movies like this. But I do like other types of movies, so long as it isn't nothing but drama."

Kuroka gives a slight hum of neutrality as we watch the credits. About halfway into them, a red blur smacks into me.

"EEP!"

"GACK!"

A yell of pain follows Ruby's high pitched eep as we tumble into Kuroka, causing the 3 of us to fall onto the floor. I somehow ended up on the bottom and let me tell you, this shit hurts! I know Kuroka had healed me for the most part, but I was still injured.

"Dog pile!"

"Yang no!"

I let out a grunt of pain as Yang, while holding a very scared, yet entertained, looking Shirone, jumps onto us.

"Ow…"

"Girls get off him!"

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Qrow no drinking."

Taiyang attempts to help me out as Qrow pulls out his flask, only to have Summer begin scolding him. And the whole time, Ruby, Yang, Kuroka and Shirone are all laughing. _'Welcome home._' Summer's words from the first night here come back to me and I smile. What do you think Albion, is this home? I hear the heavenly dragon chuckle a bit.

**{It most certainly feels that way. I could get used to this sort of life style.}**

My thoughts exactly.

**A/N**

**And that's a wrap for chapter 4! Chapter 6 has no progress since the last update and I blame that on getting food poisoning yesterday! Of course, I actually have work today and promised my dad I'd spend time with him, so it will be even more delayed! Yay! Still, I've just got a couple of scenes left to write in chapter 6 and then it's done. Anyway, Danmachi option 2 is still in the lead though the Fairy Tail options are slowly catching up. At it's current rate though, Danmachi might just win. Now, I have stuff I need to do, so that's all for now. TJ out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY, or HSDxD.**

Chapter 5

"Talking"

"_Talking on the phone/thinking"_

**{Albion talking}**

_**Time/scene skip**_

"HA!"

I slam my fist into the ground where Tai was just standing and growl in frustration as I miss. Again. Tai chuckles as he backs up only to receive a kick in the back from Kuroka causing him to stumble forward.

"Got you this time."

I take a running start and launch myself into the air to land a flying side kick into Tai's gut. Kuroka jumps over Tai and pushes herself away from him by kicking him in the chest midair, causing the huntsman to nearly fall over. However, before I can finish the job, Tai catches himself and raises his hands as Kuroka lands next to me breathing heavily. It's been about a month since Kuroka and Shirone have started living here and I've been forced to go to school along with Shirone and Kuroka. Shirone began attending school as a kindergartener with Ruby, I was put into 2nd grade with Yang and Kuroka, who turns out was 2 years older than me, is in 4th grade. The good news is, that I can still train and Kuroka, in light of how weak she was compared to even the average Grimm, decided to join me in my training to protect Shirone, Taiyang and Summer only agreeing to this because of the fact that Kuroka has Aura and needs to be trained to use it.

Of course, that was until Kuroka had heard about huntsmen and huntresses. Now she's getting started on her huntress training a little early. Once Yang got wind of this though, she practically demanded to have her aura unlocked and to be trained as well only to have Summer put her foot down. She was close to making Tai and Qrow cave though.

Anyway, I quickly flare my aura a bit to check on how much I have and grimace when I feel that I'm at a measly 32%. I bring up my fists into a boxer-Muay Thai stance, Kuroka tightening her own guard as well, meanwhile Taiyang just looks at us completely relaxed, barely even breaking a sweat.

"Come on Miles, kick him in the shin!"

"Why aren't you using any weapons!?"

"That's because they don't have any weapons Ruby."

"Oh yeah…"

I glance to my right to see Yang and Ruby cheering us on. Shirone is there too, but she's somehow napping through all the noise they're making.

**{Your audience demands a show.}**

It seems they do; shall we give them one?

**{Indeed.}**

I give a small smile before tensing my legs and sprinting towards Tai once more, Kuroka right next to me. I aim a punch at Tai's gut, only to have him catch it with ease before ducking under another flying kick from Kuroka.

"Did you seriously the same strategy would work twice?" Chuckled Tai, causing me to grin before grabbing his in-range head with my free hand. "Eh?"

Ignoring the stupid noise Tai made, I pull myself up using his head and plant a knee firmly in his face, making sure to keep my mana from supercharging my attack, but that didn't keep me from using my aura. Unfortunately, it seems like Tai has started taking this a bit more seriously as when I took away my knee I saw his hand in front of his face, not a scratch on him before he reaches out, grabbing my shirt and throwing me into the charging Kuroka.

"Not bad kiddo, actually had to use my aura to stop it."

I could practically feel my pride take that hit as my eyes narrowed, and I feel an all too familiar rage that had begun to plague me over this past month. Albion says that now that I've awakened my dragon blood completely, I'll be experiencing more and more dragon like instincts and impulses. I'll learn to control them eventually, but he says that it'll come far after puberty. Unfortunately, I don't have that control now. Doing my best to reign in my anger, I glance at Kuroka as she glances at me. An unspoken conversation takes place, before we nod and charge Tai head on. Seeing this, the man simply sighs before getting into a loose stance causing me to smirk.

Just before we get into his range, Kuroka darts to the left and I dart to the right before charging in from both sides. Kuroka aims a kick at the back of Tai's leg and I jump into a flying punch. Alas, it was for naught as my punch is caught, and Tai spins around avoiding Kuroka's kick, and slams me into her.

"GACK!"

With a cry of pain, Kuroka and I are sent flying backwards before rolling on the ground. I look up and see Tai give a semi approving look.

"You 2 are definitely getting better with team attacks, if you were just a bit faster, I probably would have gotten hit by at least one of you. Still, it didn't do the trick, so try again."

Groaning in pain, I force myself to stand once more and take a stance. The logical side of my brain acknowledges what Tai said and even agrees with it. The emotional side of my brain wants nothing more than to win but is fine with a close loss. The dragon side though… well, it will not stand for being disgraced like this and is the stronger half of my mind at the moment.

I let out a low growl, as my canines grow long and sharp, my eyes narrowing into slits. I mix mana and aura into my legs before launching myself at Tai, much faster than he expected if his widened eyes were anything to go by. Channeling mana and aura through me, barely resisting changing my arm into dragon form, I rear back my fist. The huntsman raises his arms up in an x and blocks the attack, the ground cracking underneath his feet from the force. I grit my teeth as I push against Tai only to see a smirk appear on his face.

"That was unexpected I'll give you that, but not nearly good enough."

He spins in place, sliding my fist off his arms and I begin to move forward since my momentum has yet to die completely. I saw him lift his leg and level at my head. And it was at this moment, that I knew, I fucked up. I bring up my arms and do my best to catch his leg. I feel my aura nearly shatter as I realize something very important, Tai does not hold back very well. I end up going to the ground, still holding Tai's leg in the air. The shit eating grin returns to my face as Tai becomes unbalanced.

"HYA!"

A grin appears on my face when Kuroka comes flying in, landing an aura powered drop kick on Tai's face. I let go of the unbalanced huntsman and he's sent flying! He hits the ground rolling, stopping as the back of his head slams into a tree. Tai utters a low curse as he holds the back of his head in pain. I can see his aura going to work on a nasty welt that had started forming. Standing up slowly, Tai sends an annoyed look at Kuroka and I.

"Damn, you two trying to kill me?"

"Swear!"

My grin reaches new heights as Tai flinches from Ruby suddenly appearing with a jar labeled swear in front of him. Tai begins grumbling and puts a single lien in the now half full jar. Taking out his scroll, Tai nods and turns back to us.

"Ok you two, that's enough for today. My aura dropped below 85%, so you've both improved a great deal and accomplished a milestone. You're hitting level 5 next time you fight together."

Hearing that, I feel my rage completely disappear as my eyes and teeth return to normal.

"Yes!"

"Woohoo!"

Tai unclips several gravity dust infused weights on his arms and legs. Yep, Tai was still holding back against us. Of course, I was holding back too since I didn't use my magic or divine dividing, but I wasn't wearing weighted clothes like he was, and he didn't even flinch when I infused my aura with magic. Not to mention that he was trying to hold back, even if he's not very good at that. Yeah, I've still got a long way to go. Hell, I'd have to use my dragon form and divine dividing just to have a shot at beating him if I'm having so much trouble with beating him while he's holding back. I'd definitely have no chance if he used his weapon and semblance. Balance breaker maybe? I let out a tired sigh as Tai heads in. Kuroka and I both plop down onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Miles! Kuro! I got some water!" I hear Ruby yell out, and turn to see her little feet moving as fast as they can.

"Ruby slow down, you're going to fa-!"

"GAH!" Unfortunately, Yang's warning comes just a little too late and I hear an all too familiar plop along with water bottles rolling on the ground. Kuroka and I turn just in time to see Ruby slowly pick herself up, a couple of waters bottles rolling along the ground just in front of her, Yang just behind her, and Shirone is… still napping. I chuckle at the sight and get up to assist the little reaper.

"Owie." I kneel down in front of Ruby and give her a once over, as she rubs her nose, poor little thing must have faceplanted.

"You ok Rosebud?"

"*Sniffle* Yeah, I'm ok. I'm a big girl, so I'm ok." Rubbing does her best not to cry as her nose turns red. I give Ruby a pat on the head and the 4 of us head towards the porch, Kuroka and I taking sips from our water.

"Thank you, for the water Rosebud."

"Yep! Thanks Rubes!"

I give Ruby one more head pat as we sit. Kuroka lays back and lets out a tired sigh

"How'd you do that?"

"Hm?"

I turn towards Ruby upon hearing her question.

"It looked like you teli-, tile-, teleb-."

"Teleported."

"-in front of dad, how did you do that?"

"Yeah, that was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that!?" Ruby asks, causing Yang to

"OOH! Me too!" I sweat drop at Yang and Ruby's request as I try to figure out a way out of this. I let my anger get the best of me, didn't I?

**{For the most part, yes.}**

Well shit. How am I going to get out of this one? It was then that I heard Kuroka giggle.

"Oh silly, he didn't teleport, he simply moved too fast for you to see." Kuroka send me a small wink, as I go along with it.

"Did I really? Actually, that makes sense since my aura all but shattered once I did that." I grumbled out, inwardly thanking Kuroka. Always answer in half-truths when hiding secrets. Yang's and Ruby's eyes widened.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Both girls called out in perfect sync causing Kuroka and I to flinch at how loud they were, even Shirone woke up looking very startled.

"Yeah it is. Honestly, I don't know how I did it, I just moved on instinct." I replied after recovering my hearing, hoping that this would satisfy the 2 girls' curiosity.

"Huh, weird."

"Aw, so that means you can't teach us how to then. Darn it." Yang grumbles clearly not pleased with my response but accepting of it all the same. I give a shrug to Yang's complaint before seeing her stomp off followed by Ruby and a very sleepy Shirone.

"…Need, sleep. Tired." Shirone mumbles sleepily, getting a small laugh out of Kuroka and I. Once they're gone, I spend the next 5 minutes or so stretching, and recovering from my work out before leaning back against my arms, letting out a tired, but content grunt.

"You really need to work on that anger of yours Miles." Scolds Kuroka. "You nearly let out that you can use magic." I flinch at that and sigh.

"You're right of course. Speaking of magic and keeping it a secret, thanks for helping me out there with that by the way." I turn to the nekoshou with a small smile. "I don't know what I would've done without you." I immediately want to slap myself while Albion laughs his ass off in my head when I see Kuroka blush up a storm.

**{You say you're not after a harem, but you're doing a damn good job of getting one!}**

Shut up you overgrown gecko. I can't help but curse god damn cliché's as I stand up managing to keep a straight face the whole time.

"Darling!" Of course, Kuroka freaking glomps on me from behind the second I stand up inwardly cringing at being called darling.

"A-anyway, good job out there during training today Kuroka, I didn't know you were so good at fighting up close." I manage to get out, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yep, though that's not the only thing I good at up close nya.~"

"SPFT!" I do a spit take the second she says that. What the fuck.

"The heck Kuroka!?"

"Nya? What's wrong? Mamma always told me that I needed to say stuff like that, and I'd be able to get anyone to fall for me. Did it work?"

I sweat drop at Kuroka. What the hell kind of advice did Kuroka's mother give her!?

**{The good kind.}**

God… damn it Ablion.

"N-not quite. Maybe when we're older."

"Ok!" She replies happily before going inside to take a shower. After a few moments, I let out a small tired sigh feeling slightly disappointed with myself for using magic to pass that training session. Really threw the plan out of the window with that. How much longer until I get my instincts and emotions back under control?

**{You're, what, 7 physically? I'd probably guess early 20's late teens.}**

I let out a sigh and run my hands through my hair. Fuckin'… great. Speaking of growth, I'm not nearly where I need to be in terms of strength. Kuroka and I can barely

Yeah, it's just, I'm running out of time. I have just under a year before Summer goes on that mission that kills her and I'm not anywhere near strong enough to make a difference. I guess I'll just have to increase how hard I train on top of having new instincts to deal with that make me worse than a hormonal teenager. Oh lord, I have to go through puberty again. How is that I'm only just now figuring this out. I plant my face into my hands with a tired groan.

"Are you alright Miles?" I hear a voice just next to me causing me to jump a little. I look up to see Summer sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine, just thinking while I'm tired." I sigh.

"Mm. A dangerous combination, but…" Summer sends a dubious look my way. "I think it's a bit more than that."

"…"

I don't respond to her and look away. I don't know how long we sit there in silence for. Even Albion isn't speaking. Finally, I feel Summer place a hand on my shoulder and I glance up to her.

"Something's obviously bothering you. Miles, you can tell me. No matter how bad it is, you can tell me. You can't carry every burden on your own, let me help you."

I look down once more, feeling her warm gaze on me before giving in.

"What would you do if you knew someone was going to die but didn't have the strength to save them? If there were a million things happening all at once that needed your attention? If you couldn't get the strength to save them in time?" Summer stares at me for Oum knows how long thinking about my question. I grip my pants as I wait for an answer.

**{Probably not a good time, but you're sounding like a cliché edgy protagonist right now.}**

Not the time Albion! Also damn it! My internal cursing is brought to an end by Summer hugging me.

"I'd find a way." Summer whispers to me.

"Eh?" I respond oh so elegantly as I look up to Summer and see her smiling gently while patting me on the head.

"I would find a way to save them." She repeats, eyes steeled with resolve.

"But what if there isn't any way to?"

"Miles, nothing is impossible. Difficult? Yes, but not impossible. About 4 years ago, I heard a phrase that I continue to believe in, to this day. 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' So long as you don't give up, you will always be able to accomplish anything. The world reacts to one's will, is formed by it, it only makes sense that you'd be able to find a solution eventually, just so long as you don't give up. So, I'd find a way to save them, as there is always a chance for success."

"…Will, huh?" I look down in thought as Summer's words ring out in my mind. The world reacts to will…

"Ms. Rose is right you know."

A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I slowly look up. A man wearing a green button up shirt under a black suit jacket with silver hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses leaning against a very familiar cane while looking down at me.

"There is always a solution to a problem, no matter how small or large."

"Hello Professor Ozpin."

"Hello Ms. Rose."

My eyes widen in recognition and my jaw goes slack as every thought I had. Holy shit. It's Ozpin, the Professor Ozpin! My mind begins racing. Why is he here? What does he want? Was it because of what happened with that stray devil? No, it's been too long for it to be that. Something else maybe? How do I keep myself from fanboying!?

"Well Oz, I do believe you've broken him."

My head snaps towards the voice and I see Qrow just behind Ozpin chuckling at me while Summer stifles a giggle. Ozpin gives a soft chuckle himself before kneeling down in front of me.

"It would seem so. Miles Wrynn, correct?"

I nod dumbly.

"Nice to meet you. I'd introduce myself but your reaction tells me that you already know me."

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon."

"Indeed I am."

"Awesome."

This manages to get a chuckle out of the headmaster.

"Come on Oz, Tai has something you need to see, right?"

Qrow catches both Ozpin's and my attention at that as Summer nods her head.

"Right, I'll go and grab Tai. I hoped this helped Miles. Come on you 2, let's go."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you Miles."

With that, Ozpin stands up and head inside the house. What in the world could Summer have that Ozpin needs to see?

_**Inside the Rose-Xiao Long household, 3**__**rd**__** person POV…**_

With Summer having successfully corralled the children upstairs, they can finally begin. Ozpin had been around for centuries, he had seen many things, led hundreds of lives, and found many artifacts from the age of magic.

"Any idea on what this is Professor Ozpin?"

But this is a new one for him. Summer gives Ozpin a nervous look as the headmaster's eyes focus on the item in question. On the table is a single green chess piece, a rook to be specific. But that is not what draws his attention, no, it is the magic power he feels coming from it.

"Well Oz, it's magic, right? Even I can feel the power coming from it." Asks a certain unlucky crow, getting a nod from the ancient headmaster.

"It is indeed. Summer, where did you find this?" Ozpin asks his former student.

"I wasn't the one to find it. Supposedly Tai found it in the forest after he spotted some kind of energy beam being shot into the sky. It was right next to Miles." Ozpin's eyes narrowed at that, taking a sip from his mug.

"That boy, Miles… I see. Are you sure it was not the young faunus that I saw on my way in?"

"I'm sure Ozpin, I found it right next to the kid and neither Kuroka nor Shirone have seen it before then." Tai assured the headmaster before Ozpin turned to Qrow.

"I've taken it to town to see if anyone knows anything about it, but no one does. The only thing I found out was that it was made from a material they had never seen before. Some of the pawn shops even offered up about 10,000 Lien to sell it to them."

Hearing both Qrow's and Tai's explanation only served to narrow down Ozpin's theories.

"Interesting…"

Ozpin picks up chess piece to inspect it further as Summer and Qrow share a look of confusion and concern.

"It's most certainly magic, as to what it does or how it works I haven't faintest idea."

Pouring a small amount of magic into it, Ozpin's eyes narrow before immediately stopping.

"Interesting indeed, now I understand why you found this with young Miles."

"Why?"

Ozpin looks at the 3, pushing up his glasses before responding, drawing it out. These things require a certain atmosphere to reveal after all. He inwardly smirks upon seeing Summer gulp.

"It appears that young Miles possesses magic."

Ozpin chuckles at the shocked look on Summer's faces while Qrow nearly chokes on his drink. He finds himself surprised when he sees Tai nodding. Before he can question him, however…

"I'm sorry, but what!?"

Summer screeches at Ozpin, her motherly instincts threatening to take over.

"He's most likely not aware of it, or at least doesn't know that it is magic if he is. Something was suppressing his magic power. I only noticed because it slipped up when I first met him, and this chess piece possesses trace amounts of his magic power. In fact, not just Miles. I picked up a small amount from both the young faunus-"

"Kuroka." Summer quickly informs Ozpin.

"Kuroka, thank you, from both Kuroka and one other upstairs, though it is not nearly as strong as Kuroka's or Miles' and is much more immature."

"Shirone…" Tai breaths out the name, a contemplative look on his face. "If the kid has magic, that would explain what happened during training today."

"Oh, and what had happened Mr. Xiao Long?"

Tai crosses his arms as he tries to find the words to describe it.

"I'm not too sure. One moment Miles is standing over 10 yards away from me and in the next I hear what sounds like static and Miles appears right in front of me. Then his punch took off 5% of my aura and cause the ground under my feet to crack when I blocked it. Then there's his eyes. They changed, became slits like some lizards have." Tai said, clearly picturing Miles' snarling face.

"Hm. Was he perhaps angry or frustrated?"

Tai blinked a moment as he realized that Ozpin was right. "Yes. He had been getting more and more frustrated as the match went on just before. It probably doesn't help that I antagonized him after that." Replied the blonde, sheepishly scratching his head and causing Ozpin to gain a thoughtful look.

"Crossing 10 yards within a single second, increased power, and a change in appearance. Well, that confirms 2 things, and suggests something else. First is that Miles does indeed possess magic." States the headmaster sipping on his mug once more.

"What about the second thing?" inquired Summer.

"The second, is that it seems that he isn't aware of it and that he can only draw on it during times of extreme emotion, or in today's case, frustration."

Silence settles over the table after that. Ozpin considers his next words carefully knowing how… badly Summer could take this given her disposition towards the world. Not to mention the fact that it's clear she already cares for these children as her own considering her reaction to her learning that Miles possesses magic. It could go especially bad if she doesn't let him finish.

"Oz, you don't think that **she** sent the-"

"Qrow!"

Fortunately for Ozpin, he doesn't have to find a way to explain his suspicions anymore. _"It seems that I will have to buy Qrow a drink later."_ Ozpin takes a sip from his mug as he watches Summer tear Qrow a new one.

"They have been living with us for months now and are children! How could you even think that!?"

"You can't discount it Sum, only her and Ozpin have magic, and it's obvious that Oz here didn't give them their magic. That only leaves one option." Insists Qrow, making the hole he's jumping in even deeper.

Summer begins seething at this, her face filled with rage. Tai wisely chooses to step back while Ozpin positions the table between himself and the woman, even he knows not to get in between an angry mother and the one threatening her children.

"You have to admit I make a good point Sum." Unfortunately for Qrow, he doesn't quite seem to realize the danger he's in.

"No Qrow! Even if they did get their magic from her, they weren't sent. If anything, they probably escaped from her! Kuroka has regular night terrors, Shirone all but suppresses her emotions and Miles was being hunted by Grimm when I found him. You weren't there when I had to unlock his aura just so he could survive the trip to get him help. You weren't there when I had to stitch his chest back together from a gods damned ursa attack!"

By this point, Summer is in Qrow's face, well, as much in his face as a 5 and a quarter foot woman can be, and has tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"For Oum's sake, he has a damn scar in the form of ursa fucking major claws running down his chest and several others that look like a he got mauled! And don't even get me started on what I see on Kuroka when I bathe her, how she flinches when I wash her hair like any caring mother would! Shirone still looks at everyone but Miles and Kuroka with a bit of fear. Yes, they're stronger than most children their age especially Miles, but they are nothing more than children, but not because of **her**. They're just like you were Qrow, so don't you dare say that Qrow Branwen! Don't you fucking dare!"

With a finger pointing right in Qrow's face, Summer finally finishes, breathing heavily, her anger beginning to ebb away. The only sound that can be heard in the room is Summer's heavy breathing. Until Ozpin takes a sip from his mug once more.

"Ms. Rose is right Qrow." States Ozpin, successfully breaking any tension in the room.

The 3 other adults turn towards Ozpin, waiting for him to continue.

"They've most likely had to fight to survive for quite some time. And before you say anything, my first instinct was to consider them to be agents of the queen at first. However, having had time to inspect their power, I found that their magic lacks the corruption that she has and dismissed the idea."

Hearing this, Summer finally calms down and Qrow looks down in shame. _"Should've just let Oz handle this."_ Taiyang steps forward with the question they need answered.

"Wait, so, if you didn't give them their magic, and neither did the queen, then who did?"

This shakes Qrow out of his funk and causes ST_Q to look at Ozpin, who inwardly smirked at the question.

"I believe, that no one did." Revealed the headmaster.

"What?"

"All 3 of their signatures have similar traits, though, it seems that Shirone's, I'm assuming she's the one from upstairs, and Kuroka's are nearly identical. They wouldn't happen to be related in anyway, would they?"

"Kuroka is Shirone's older sister." Supplied Tai.

"Then that explains the similarity between them." Ozpin notes. "Yet despite these similarities, there are differences. Both Kuroka's and Shirone's magic felt very, well, the best way to say it is cat like and as if they were connected to the world, but their similarities end there. Kuroka's is more controlled and feels almost lazy yet alert at the same time. Shirone's is untrained, faint, and being subconsciously suppressed, albeit poorly. And Miles', though brief, it had the most unique feeling from all 3 of them. His was powerful for his age, immensely so. It felt like a force of nature that had been brought under control. Like a mix of a lightning storm, a raging inferno, and a blizzard. Like he had a beast inside of him. No, like he was a beast, waiting for the right time to get out."

Silence filled the room as Ozpin took another sip.

"There were only 2 similarities between the 3 of them, and neither trait is capable of connecting their magic together. So, unless there are 3 other people capable of using and giving people magical abilities that I do not know of, Miles, Kuroka and Shirone were not given magic. No, they generate it. One of the few things they all shared was how immature their magic was." Stated Ozpin, the others in the room going wide eyed at the implications the old soul was making.

"You mean…"

"It's exactly what you think Qrow, they are not only capable of magic…"

Ozpin sets his mug down and leans forward, placing his hands on the table.

"But their power has yet to finish growing."

Silence fills the room.

"What do we do Oz?" asked one nervous Qrow Branwen.

"For now, simply protect them. They don't seem to be aware of their magic yet and even if they were, I can only give them advice, a few books and tomes on magic, and nudge them in the right direction. Should they stumble upon their magic, let me know, I'll send some of those helpful tomes and books I mentioned."

"What about the chess piece?"

"I'll be taking that with me to see if I can't figure out what it does and where it came from. In the meantime, Qrow, begin assisting Tai in training them and begin teaching them the basics of using a weapon."

Qrow frowns at that.

"I can show him the basics Oz, but until they decide on a weapon…" Qrow trailed off, causing Ozpin to let out a sigh. Qrow is right, and Ozpin knows it.

"Teach him what you can, when they do decide, let me know and I'll find people to teach them. I'll train them myself if I have to."

Qrow sighs and takes a large swig from his flask.

"I'll do my best. I owe it to the kid for doubting him." Sighs a now slightly buzzed Qrow.

"See that you do. Now, I've been away from Beacon long enough that Glynda has most likely calmed down."

Ozpin gives a slight hum as he remembers what Glynda has been through in the past month, taking a sip from his mug as he does. It's not his fault that the students took his words out of context and thought they could use the chemistry room for their own personal experiments, subsequently blowing it up. Nor is it his fault that the coffee budget has been increased, Bart needs his coffee just as much as he does. And it most certainly not his fault that Peter decided to bring in a young manticore for his students to see and that it escaped causing thousands Lien's worth of property damage to the school, he merely told Peter to bring in what he thought he could handle. No, he'd simply have to be a bit stricter with everything next time, but even then, there's no guarantee that something like that won't happen again. He can't control people after all.

"Hm? It appears that I'm out of coffee. Would someone be willing to make me some coffee and bring me some cocoa mix?"

_**Just down the hall, Miles POV…**_

Huh, so he drinks coffee mixed with hot chocolate. I now know 2 people who do that.

**{Who else does?}**

My mom. Well, my mom from ea-, actually, do I have a mom here? Questions for later. I got what I came for. I quickly sneak back upstairs before they can notice me. That chess piece, it had the same energy as Viem. Albion, was that what I think it was?

**{An evil piece? Yes.}**

I frown at that. Ozpin is playing with fire there, but I can't actually do a damn thing. I slowly make my way back to my room, hearing faint noises coming from Yang and Ruby's room. Kuroka and Shirone are currently in Yang and Ruby's room playing tea party or whatever it is that girls do.

_**In Yang and Ruby's room…**_

"ARGH!"

"I win again."

Kuroka lifted her peace sign as she finishes off Yang in another round of Immortal Kombat.

"Best 10 out of, um, 19!"

"Sure."

Ruby and Shirone both stare at their older sisters as they pick their characters.

"How long do you think it will take Yang to go get Miles?"

Ruby turns to her friend as Shirone makes a contemplative face.

"…10 minutes maybe?"

_**Back with Miles…**_

Yeah, I'm sure they're doing some girl thing right now, so I'd rather not deal with that. I walk into my own room and lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, doing a quick review on what I just learned, but first. Albion are you suppressing my power for me?

**{I am. You aren't skilled enough in using your magic to do it yet. I can't suppress your power though when your emotions run wild though.}**

Well that explains how Ozpin was able to sense my magic. How do you even sense magic anyway and wait, if he can sense magic, why couldn't he tell that Cinder was a demi-maiden? How come he didn't sense me when I entered outrage mode!?

**{Most likely because Salem had taught her how to conceal her magic or created a device to suppress it for her. Or maybe her power was unable to be detected due to it being an incomplete power. As for sensing magic, I'll teach you when you have better control over your magic and I'm not sure why he didn't sense you in your outrage mode. Perhaps it was simply too far away, and he had become too weak to sense you.}**

I throw the ideas around in my head a bit before nodding in agreement. Those first 2 options are more likely than the last one, but I can't write it off. As for not sensing me in outrage mode, yeah, I could see that. Doesn't matter for now anyway. Ozpin found out about some of my abilities a lot sooner than expected, or my potential at the very least, along with Kuroka's and Shirone's. Still, so long as I play dumb, they won't find out about my full capabilities until I choose to reveal them. But they'll also be keeping a closer eye on me, making it even harder for me to train… DAMN IT! On the up and up though, Qrow's going to start teaching Kuroka and I how to use a weapon.

**{At least you're staying positive.}**

It's that or I freak the hell out at what's going on. The only reason I'm not probably freaking out right now is because training is a really good way to blow off some steam.

**{Fair enough.}**

Yeah. Speaking of training, how much you want to bet that I'll be limited to training to only on the weekends still?

**{A hundred Lien.}**

Thought so. Summer will still limit me probably. I frown upon thinking of Summer and my limits. My mind immediately goes to the self-inflicted quest.

…

…

…

It won't be enough.

**{Miles?}**

"It won't be enough at this rate Albion." I state as I begin biting my thumb. I'm so weak right now that I can't even see the peak of a professional huntsman's strength, let alone whether or not I'd be able to save one as strong as Summer. This whole thing is starting to look more like a pipe dream than anything else. By the time I can make a difference it will be too late. Maybe if I get my balance breaker, but years away at the minimum.

'_The world reacts to one's will.'_

I stop as Summer's words run through me. I replay the conversation with Summer in my head over and over again, always coming back to that one phrase. Why did that stick with me? Why did that sound so familiar? Reacts to one's will… my will… of course.

"I'm so stupid."

**{What do you mean?}**

I sit up, ignoring the dragon in my head as an idea begins to form. I quickly send Albion some mental images and ideas. Think it'll work?

**{I don't know, it's never been attempted before, but if anyone can do it, it's you. It might take some time, but it shouldn't take too long.}**

Hearing the dragon, I nod and smile. Summer, you're right, the world does change to our will. Thank you. I'm not going to let you get killed. Let's get-

"MILES!"

Cliché thought interruption is cliché. My door slams open and I turn to see a very angry Yang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Kuroka keeps beating me in this stupid fighting game and she's getting annoying!"

Wait, they were playing video games!? I feel cheated.

"Nyahahaha! Just because I won 30 times in a row doesn't mean you should be a bad sport." Laughs one very smug Kuroka as she walks in behind Yang, her head held high while pushing even more of the blonde berserker's buttons.

"Stupid Kuro! Come on Miles, go kick her butt!" Demanded a very loud blonde. I let out a tired sigh. Whatever let's just go ahead and fix this. I get up slowly and follow Yang and Kuroka towards Yang's room.

"Hold on Yang, I'm coming."

I let out a grunt as I sit down in front of the TV and take out my scroll, which functions as the controller. Huh, Immortal Kombat. Well, just found the Remnant version of Mortal Kombat. Neat.

"I hope you're ready to get your butt handed to you Kuroka."

"Nya? Well, we'll just have to see about that darling."

We go to pick our characters while Yang, bores holes into Kuroka with her stare and Ruby and Shirone sit on the bed watching. Wait, what kind of parents let's a child play something like Mortal Kombat!?

**{What kind of parents train their kids to hunt monsters?}**

…Fair enough.

"You're gonna pay Kuro! Get her Miles!"

"Yang stop jumping on the bed."

"20 Lien on Miles."

Kuroka and I stop what we're doing and give the younger nekoshou an incredulous look.

"Little sis'…"

"Who taught you about betting?"

"Uncle Qrow."

Kuroka and I stare at Shirone a moment before accepting the answer. Now, where were we?

_**Twenty minutes later, 3**__**rd**__** person POV…**_

"DARN IT!"

Summer let's out a small giggle as she listens to Kuroka yell in frustration. That's 39 consecutive wins for Miles now. Summer was still a little mad at Qrow for what he said, or was about to say, before, but listening to the children, her children, adopted or not, she couldn't help but let go of her anger.

"How many losses is that now?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Ok. I'm fine with another game if you want by the way, unless you want to quit now."

"NO WAY, YOU'RE ON!"

"Geez, I thought I had anger issues."

"…You do."

Ruby snickers at Yang as she tries to come up with some kind of rebuttal while Shirone returns to watching her sister and Miles.

"Win number 41 here I come.~"

"I ONLY LOST 39 TIMES!"

"Really?~ I thought you didn't remember how many times you lost."

"…"

Summer couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her kids before a frown appears on her face. She didn't like the idea of training children, they shouldn't have to fight, but Ozpin said that Miles should train. Still, he didn't say how much he should be trained. So, he'll be stuck with only training on the weekends still.

"What's the matter Kuroka, cat got your tongue."

Summer let's out a pained groan along with the kids upon hearing Yang's pun.

"Damn it Yang." Curse both Miles and Summer, surprising the latter.

"Swear!"

Summer frowned when she heard Miles say damn, but quickly got over it when she heard Ruby and Miles mumble something before hearing a card of Lien fall into the jar. Hearing Miles curse reminds her of their conversation before Ozpin showed up. What caused Miles to have that question? Does he know something? And why did he look so guilty asking her about it? Questions for later.

Shaking her head, Summer clears those thoughts from her mind and decides to leave. She did not want to be near Yang when she got like her father. She loves them both dearly, but their puns are just horrible. _'Their puns aren't even that punny.'_ She stopped midstride and sighs. _'Oum damn it Tai.'_

_**Unknown location…**_

"S-sir!"

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Y-yes sir, but it's about those sisters you were after."

"Ah, excellent. I'm assuming you've brought them here."

"N-no sir."

"…I beg your pardon."

"They're g-gone sir."

"What do you mean gone?"

"As in we can't find them anymore. They've completely disappeared!"

"That's impossible, nothing just disappears!"

"We've searched the entire surrounding area 3 times already, but nothing's come up."

"…Have you tried using the detector I made?"

"Yes sir. We've even run tests to make sure that something didn't happen to it and made sure that it was in working order. Which it was."

"I see. Expand the search but continue to search the area you have been. Tell me about anything you may find. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

"…So, you think you can get away from me little ones? Cute. Still, we are ahead of schedule, so I suppose that having a little hunt won't hurt. In fact, it should be quite fun. Now, where did I put my tracker…"

**A/N**

***Peeks out from behind a brick wall***

**Well, this took a little longer than expected to get out. Ahem. Anyway, the only chapter that I have left to post is chapter 6 now, which I just finished today and will be posting tomorrow, and then I'll be starting on my second story. Right now, Danmachi 2 is still in the lead with fairy tail option 2 just behind it. Anyway, chapter 6 will be the ending of the childhood bit arc, minus flashback chapters, and we will be starting the first season of the show. Anyway, I've got to finish writing ch. 6 now and do some hw, (yay college!), so I'll be seeing ya'll later. TJ out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Talking"

"_Talking on the phone/thinking"_

**{Albion talking}**

_**Time/scene skip**_

"HAAAAAA!" I yell as a large torrent of power explodes from my outstretched hands before quickly dying down. Within seconds I feel my muscles spasm and blue particles fly off me as I fall to my hands and knees in pain and exhaustion, my breath clearly visible in the winter air.

**{Congratulations, you've extended your time again… by 1 second. You can now use it for 10 seconds without any detrimental effects.}**

I flop onto my back with a massive grin, the snow giving a satisfying crunch under me. 8 months. I had arrived in Remnant 8 months ago during the middle of summer, it wasn't until 5 months ago that I had begun training even harder. It is now February of the next year. That's how long it's taken me to reach this level. 5 months of sneaking out at night to train. 5 months of nearly crippling myself with intense training, thank god for senjutsu. 5 months of hellish training. And not a single moment of regret.

**{Out of all my hosts, you certainly have the fastest improvement rate. It took even my strongest host a year to even get to this level, something you achieved in 9 months}**

Damn. Seriously?

**{Well, she wasn't quite as suicidal or desperate as you when training.}**

Fair enough I suppose. Also, the strongest white dragon emperor is actually an empress?

**{Yes.}**

…Yep. Don't piss off any woman, they'll kick your ass 5 ways from Sunday.

**{No truer words have ever been thought.}**

Ignoring the pain in my body, I push myself up and look at the slowly brightening sky. It was time to head back to Patch. Gathering what little strength I had left, I summoned divine dividing and took off. I was moving at a pretty leisurely pace, the cold air ruffling my hair. It takes me about 20 minutes to reach the edge of patch, slowing as I approach to help Albion keep our cover. Any exhaustion I had before has mostly disappeared now thanks to my aura helping me recover, but there's still a little fatigue left.

I land just outside of the clearing that leads to the house and let Albion fully suppress my power. I've grown stronger, a lot stronger, but my control over it is absolute garbage. I quickly made my way to the back of the house and snuck in. At least, that was the plan.

"How do you lose a maiden!?" said one very alarmed and angry Summer Rose, causing me to stop myself from turning the door handle. I peek over the edge of the window on the door and see Qrow and Tai standing off to the side looking a mix of scared and pissed while Summer is all but glaring at Ozpin and… Hazel!?

"She ran off during a storm, something we believe she may have increased the strength of using her abilities." Came the deep calm voice of Hazel causing my eyes to narrow.

"Thankfully Hazel here managed to find a lead on the whereabouts of the maiden and-" Begins Ozpin, however…

"Then what are we waiting for!? If Salem gets her hands on the spring maiden there's no telling what might happen! Hazel, Qrow! Let's go!" an outraged Summer is an impatient Summer, especially when it comes to this stuff.

Wait… if Hazel's here and not serving Salem yet and Ozpin still trusts him, he trusts him enough with the missing spring maiden and he's coming to Summer. A cold pit forms in my stomach as I connect the dots, but not for long as a low growl beginning to rise in my throat as a burning rage replaces that pit. Hazel kills Summer. That little shit who blames Ozpin for the death of his sister when it was his 'liege' that most likely killed her, is going to kill Summer. He dares to hurt her! ! Da**res to hurt what's mine! How dare he try to take some of my treasure, what's mi-!**

**{Miles calm yourself; you're beginning to enter outrage mode! I won't be able to suppress your magic any longer if you do!}**

I blink when Albion all but screeches at me and realize how ragged my breathing is. Stupid dragon hoarding instincts. I release the grip on the door handle, said door handle being crushed and slightly frozen. I take a few calming breathes as my teeth shorten once more and eyes return to normal, something that I didn't even notice until they started reverting back to normal.

"-ort stack! Do you even know where you're going?" I hear the tail end of what Qrow's saying as my rage dissipates. Stupid dragon instincts messing with my head. I could feel Albion silently agree with me as I focused my ears on what's going on.

"Hazel knows, and that's good enough for me. We can't let **HER** get her hands on the spring maiden." Declares one very irate Summer as she marches out of the room, Qrow right behind her. Hazel looks at Ozpin as the old soul sighed, nodding towards Hazel giving him the ok. Giving a tired sigh, Hazel slowly lumbered after Summer and Qrow.

Albion, how long do you think I need to rest in order to use that again?

**{As long as you don't do anything too strenuous, I'd say around 12 hours.}**

I can't help but grimace at that but accepted my current situation for what it is all the same. However, just as I'm about to I hear something that makes my heart stop.

"You can come out now child, I know you're there."

Fuck/**{Fuck.}**

Hesitantly, I slowly open the door and see Ozpin sitting there with a small smile on his face. Closing the door behind me, I stare at Ozpin. "How did you know?" I asked.

Ozpin chuckled. "You tend to pick up a few tricks when you've lived as long as I have." I saw him smirk as he sipped on his coffee, avoiding the question. He continues to study me. "You're going after them, aren't you?" Asks Ozpin, surprising me and causing me to freeze for a moment.

I feel Albion give me a mental nudge, and I steel my resolve. "Yes."

My declaration was met with silence, Ozpin's smirk gone and a look of surprise appeared on his face. He stared at me, inspecting my face for any sign of… something. I honestly don't know what he was looking for. Still, I think he found it, whatever it is.

"You're… not what I was expecting." Said Ozpin, causing me to blink. However, before I can ask him to elaborate any further, he cuts me off. "I can't say that I approve of someone as young as you fighting, nor will I say that they are heading to Mistral on an airship that is stationed here in Patch. No, I simply can't say that the cargo hold isn't usually checked either. Afterall, I am the headmaster of Beacon, I have an image to uphold." He sent me a small smirk before getting up and leaving. "Good luck to you Miles Wrynn."

I wait a few moments after Ozpin left. Taking a deep breath, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a power bar. Can't go save Summer on an empty stomach, now can I?

_**On the airship…**_

Honestly, it was way too easy to get on here. I know I'm fast when I want to be, but seriously? Sighing, in my mind scape, I lean against Albion as he keeps watch over my body in the real world. "Albion be honest with me. What are my chances against Hazel?"

**{Should you use your full power and utilize your small size and superior speed, good. But only if you can finish him within the time limit.}**

"That's assuming he's alone right?" I ask, looking up to see the ancient dragon nod his head.

**{Yes. At your current level, you could take on multiple enemies at once, but you'd have to play it a lot smarter. Time it so that you can use those ten seconds to the fullest.}**

I gulp. "Now, what do you think will really happen?"

**{There will most likely be another assailant, maybe 2, that will initiate the attack, distracting Qrow and Summer allowing Hazel to take out one of them with relative ease leaving it 2 vs. 1. I believe someone quick on their feat will be used to compliment Hazel's slow but powerful attacks and incredible durability.}**

"Yeah, I figured as much." I reply as I bite on my thumbnail. This shit wasn't going to be easy; I knew that from the get-go. Grimm I can handle, hell, I can probably take on another stray devil as I am now pretty easily. But huntsmen and huntresses, I'm not quite at that level yet. Grimm and stray devils are more or less wild animals and while they can learn from their mistakes, those are few and far between. Well, at least without using that. Maybe in my dragon form, outrage mode for sure, but with just divine dividing? Yeah, no. If I catch them by surprise and get off a few hits and a single divide, I'll probably even the playing field a bit.

A sudden slap on my head brings me out of my musings. Looking behind me I see Albion's tail settling back down on the floor.

**{You are stressing yourself for no reason. Remain calm. While emotions can empower dragons, they can also be a double-edged sword. Anger increases our strength but blinds us. Joy can lower our guard. Know when to let your emotions reign free and know when to bring them in. This is the time to reign them in.}**

I blinked at the sudden advice before nodding. "You're right of course." I admitted with a sigh. I hate being a child again.

**{You need to sleep completely Miles.}**

I frowned at Albion. "I am sleepi-"

**{No, you are not. Your mind needs rest just as much as your body does else you may not be able to handle whatever is thrown our way.**

Albion lowers his head to look me in the eye.

**{We most likely won't get another chance.}**

I open my mouth to speak, but close it with a motion from Albion.

**{I will keep watch and wake you when we arrive. You must rest partner, or you will fail.}**

I lock eyes with the ancient dragon, the silent war raging for a mere 3 seconds before I concede. "Fine." I say as I lean back on the dragon and close my eyes. Let's do this.

_**POV 3**__**rd**__** person Mistral wilds…**_

"Alright." Began Summer as they touched down. "Remember to stick together, Hazel, you know the last known location of the spring maiden, so you'll be taking the lead. Qrow cover Hazel and I'll cover our backs." Said the short woman having entered leader mode, as her husband puts it. The 2 men behind her give brief nods of agreement as Summer glances at them.

Telling the pilot to stay on standby, the trio began their trek, Hazel in front. It didn't take long before he held his hand up as a sign for the others to stop. Summer and Qrow glanced at their companion in confusion until they saw his gaze locked on a tree with an all too familiar symbol on it. "Of course, they would be here." Growled Qrow as he stared at what was once his family emblem. He balls his fist in silent fury.

Qrow wasn't alone in his anger as both Hazel and Summer have personal vendetta's against at least one member of the Branwen tribe, if not the whole thing. For Hazel, it was this very tribe that lead to him and his late sister being orphaned. For Summer, it's for the cowardice and betrayal of her former teammate, her sister in all but blood, Raven, Qrow's sister. Summer shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind, a spot of movement catches the woman's attention. Her silver eyes narrow upon seeing a flash of white in the woods and a small pulse of magic, not a maiden, but clearly someone who was capable of it. _'So, one of Salem's pawns is following us already.'_

She scanned the surrounding area for signs of whoever was following them, frowning when they seemed to have disappeared without of trace. She gives Qrow and Hazel a silent signal letting them know that they're being followed. Qrow nodded while Hazel's only visible reaction was him slightly narrowing in eyes. Internally though, he was confused. His partner for this mission, he refused to think of it as an assassination, was excellent at tracking and stealth, specializing in hunting huntsmen and huntresses in fact. So, either Tyrian had finally slipped up, allowing Summer to notice him… _'Or there's someone else following us. Great.'_ Thinks Hazel, annoyed at the extra variable that they don't need. This is going to be hard enough as it is.

Managing to keep his annoyance from showing, Hazel continued to lead the way, his 'teammates' completely unaware of what is about to happen. Meanwhile, directly above them, is a familiar silver/blue haired boy with blue feathered wings sticking out of his back.

"That was a little too close." Came the quiet comment of one Miles Wrynn. _'Good thing no one ever looks up.'_

**{Indeed. We should still get back down before they see your shadow however.}**

Miles blinks at the comment. _'Ah, right.'_ Floating down to just above tree level, Miles follows behind the group as Albion suppresses his magic. He flies along at the same pace as the hunters and the traitor that is trying to hurt what his instincts to believe is his.

**{Heads up partner, we've got Grimm incoming, along with an aura that seems… disturbed to say the least.}**

Miles frowns at that. _'Disturbed?'_ A gunshot catches Miles' attention and his eyes narrow upon seeing the smoking barrel of Qrow's weapon. Summer Quickly draws Rose thorns and forms them into a large scythe while Hazel takes out a couple of shards of burn dust.

"And here I was hoping this would be easy." Snarks Summer, Hazel making a noise of agreement. As a large group of beowolves and ursa exited the brush, Hazel jabbed the dust into his arms, signaling to his partner that it was almost time to make their move. Soon, the 3 hunters were completely surrounded by what seemed to be every Grimm within a mile diameter.

With a howl from the lead Beowolf, the horde rushed them getting a smirk out of Qrow. Holding out his sword, Qrow began shooting his remaining clip into the Grimm. Hazel let out a roar of his own and began rampaging through them like a berserker. Summer, she used her semblance and all but disappeared before quickly reappearing as several Grimm were sliced in half while spinning Rose Thorns in its scythe form.

Qrow quickly shifted to his own weapon to its scythe form, and began cutting down Grimm, after Grimm. While Qrow seemed to focus more on power, he was certainly fast, but not nearly as fast as Summer. She moved through the Grimm lopping off heads and arms, blowing holes in any Grimm that were just out of reach. It was a one-sided slaughter for the Grimm. Despite their numbers, the experienced hunters were simply much faster, stronger… just more everything. It took maybe 5 minutes for the group to clear out the wave of Grimm.

"Phew, that was a nice little work-out don't you think?" asked Summer as she wiped the light sweat that she had managed to work up from her brow.

"True, but we made a lot of noise." Qrow said, as he put away his weapon. "Then again, considering how many Grimm we just fought, I wouldn't be surprise-GAH!"

Summer spun around the minute she heard Qrow cry out in pain and her eyes widened upon seeing Hazel slamming a burning fist into the drunk's gut before grabbing his head and slamming Qrow into the ground and holding him there.

"Qrow!" cried out Summer as she aimed both her gun swords at Hazel. "Hazel, what are you doing!?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice. However, Hazel remains silent, merely holding Qrow in place.

"Why, he is removing the distraction my silver eyed warrior." Cackled a voice just behind Summer just before she was kicked hard in the back. Catching herself before she can fall, Summer whirls around to see a rather skinny man of Mistralian descent cackling at her.

"Oh, to think I get to remove yet another thorn in my grace's side." He giggles uncontrollably, his gold eyes filled with madness.

"Who are you?" asks Summer as she readies Rose Thorns once more.

The man let's out a small gasp. "Dear me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tyrian Callows, I serve the wonderful Salem, just like Hazel over there." The now named Tyrian says grandly with a bow, while Summer's eyes widen in shock, before Tyrian's insane smile returns. "And you, my dear warrior, are my target."

With a gleeful laugh, the blades on Tyrian's arms spring to life as he launches himself at Summer. He uses his mobility to his full advantage, matching Summer in not just in raw speed, but in technique as well. Summer blocked a strike from Tyrian with her blades before putting distance between her and the insane man, firing off her swords, missing each shot as Tyrian jumped around. Only a few shots later and there was an all too familiar click.

"Oh, come on!" complained Summer as began to do her best to avoid Tyrian shooting at her now when he realized that she was out of ammo. Realizing that she couldn't do the range battle anymore, Summer used her semblance to close the distance between the 2, resuming the melee, something Tyrian was all too eager to resume himself.

As the 2 fought, Qrow struggled against Hazel, but the man was far stronger than the smaller huntsmen, and not mention heavier. "Hazel, you traitor! Let me go!" cried Qrow as he struggled to draw his weapon, which was firmly placed against his back with Hazel's foot on it.

"Stop struggling, we're not here for you, just Summer. You'll make it out of this alive if you don't do anything drastic." Hazel attempts to persuade Qrow.

"Fuck you!"

Hazel sighs. "I figured that wouldn't work."

Back with Summer and Tyrian, the 2 have reached a stale mate in terms of fighting. Despite the ease she dealt with her share of the horde of Grimm from before, Summer was still winded from the fight while Tyrian had fresh legs at the start, and now it's starting to show. With a kick, Summer launches Tyrian away from her as she takes gulps of air. _'Tai was right, I really do need to work on my endurance.'_ She thinks as Tyrian begins to right himself. However, the minute his hands touch the ground Summer immediately closes the distance with her semblance, sword swinging down towards Tyrian.

"Think again!" which is then slapped away by Tyrians hidden scorpion tail with a yell as he springs up. Off balanced, Summer is pummeled by Tyrian, unable to regain her composure. A kick to the gut, slashing her arms, even the occasional rain of bullets, and it doesn't take long for Summer's aura to shatter. Seeing the white energy break off his opponent, Tyrian waists no time and quickly breaks Summer's leg.

"AAAAAAAAH"

A loud snap is heard before being followed by Summer's scream of pain.

"Summer!" Qrow began struggling harder than before as he watched his teammate fall to the ground, Tyrian laughing as she did.

"Oh, that was an excellent scream and though I would love for you to make more…" he aimed the gun on his right arm at her. "I must not keep her grace waiting any longer. Tata!"

…

…

…

***Click!***

"Wha?" Tyrian pulls the trigger on his gun over and over again, getting nothing but a click each and every time. Bringing the gun closer he sees the problem. "Oh, it's jammed. This is, oh, this is embarrassing. I swear this normally never happe-GUOH!"

A white blur slams into Tyrian's midsection, sending him flying against a tree.

**{Divide!}**

Following the sudden voice, the faunus can feel his strength leave him as he falls to the ground.

"And that's what you get for trying to kill Summer you fucking piece of shit." Summer's eyes widen at the voice and she stares at a now winged and scaled Miles floating between her and Tyrian.

"Hi Aunty, sorry I'm late, but Albion said I had to wait for the right moment to intervene." Said Miles.

**{Don't blame this on me brat, you were the one who listened to me.}**

Summer blinks as she hears the wings on Miles back talk, before looking at the boy in shock.

"I know, you have questions, but first I need to beat the shit out of these bastards." With that said, Miles flies towards Hazel and punches him square in the jaw, before catching his arm and throwing him at Tyrian.

"Hi uncle Qrow, can you go help out aunt Summer. I need to deal with these guys." Miles said as he turned to face Salem's servants. Miles felt his power surge as he finally let go off his anger. "I hope you 2 are ready, cause you just pissed off a fuck mothering dragon! Ready Albion!?"

**{Ready partner!}**

"Then let's fucking go bitches!" With a primal roar, Miles shoots forward and right into Tyrian. Having had his strength sapped and still groggy from the first hit, Tyrian could do nothing as Miles slammed him into the tree by his throat before punching him through it.

"Don't interfere kid." Snarled Hazel as he stabbed 2 more dust crystals into his arms.

"Too little, too fucking late bitch." Miles snarled right back. "You threatened someone that a dragon cared about, the fuck were you expecting?"

**{Divide!}**

Taking more power from Tyrian, Miles rushed Hazel with a wild punch only to have his fist caught. Attempting to throw another punch, Miles finds that Hazel is just a little faster than he thought he'd be. The 2 struggle against each other, each attempting to overpower the other.

"Mouthy little brat." Mutters Hazel. "Tyrian, deal with Qrow and Summer, I'll keep the brat busy."

Hearing the mad cackle, Miles looks to see Tyrian back on his feet again, albeit moving a lot slower than before. _'Cliché durable maniac is cliché, fuck.' _thinks Miles. "Like I'm gonna let that happen." Kicking Hazel in the face, since he's flying and all, Miles turns towards Tyrian only to have his leg grabbed by Hazel, who then promptly flips him over his head and slams him into the ground before stomping on his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"I think you just broke some ribs." Wheezed the young half-dragon as Hazel got off him. Being half dragon and having aura or not, Miles' body is still that of a child's, and children are fragile.

"Stay down kid." Hazel warned Miles before turning back to go help Tyrian. However, before he could take a single step, something flew past him and hit Tyrian in the back of the head.

"Hey fuck face." Hazel and Tyrian both turned around to see Miles standing again, looking no less angry. "2 words for you; balance breaker."

**{Vanishing dragon: Wyvern Mode!}**

Blue energy surrounded the young boy as divine dividing glowed brightly, causing Hazel and Tyrian to cover their eyes only for Hazel to be sent flying backwards. Miles once covered in scales now wore a skintight white suit underneath a chest plate with a blue orb in the middle, white gauntlets, plated boots, a plated face mask, and some armor around his waist.

**{X}**

"I'm going to crush you!" With a yell, Miles flew past Hazel and right at Tyrian at a speed far faster than even he could move at full speed and slammed the faunus into the ground. Still, he was not done there, grabbing Tyrian by the face and driving him through the ground, slamming him up and down occasionally. Tyrian could practically feel the remnants of his aura strain against the force this _child_ had. He struck out with his tail only for it to be caught and promptly crushed in the child's fist, causing him to scream in pain.

**{IX, divide!}**

Suddenly, Tyrian felt his strength leave him and the grip of the boy increased, before a blue blaze appeared on the child's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyrian's blood curdling scream of pain resounded through the clearing as his face burned, froze, and was electrocuted all at the same time. His aura should have protected him from the blaze, the _**burningfreezinglightninghurtshurtshurts**_, yet it was useless against this boy. Opening a single eye, Tyrian felt his blood freeze when he saw the eyes of this child, no, this monster! Gold slits full of rage and hate. Of power. This monster, it wasn't as strong as his mistress, not yet, but he would. Tyrian knew, he felt it instinctively, and for the first time, he wasn't just afraid of failing his mistress, no, he found something else to fear. He feared this monster as well.

**{VIII}**

Lifting Tyrian off the ground, Miles threw the madman with a blast of magic. Before he could do anything else though, he felt someone grab the back of his head and was raised into the air only to be slammed into the ground. Barely feeling it, Miles glared at Hazel and grabbed the man's arms

**{Divide! Divide! VII}**

Using 2 divides in rapid succession, Miles felt strength flow into him as Hazel staggered slightly, his aura flickering at the sudden loss of strength. Freeing himself from the large man's grasp, Miles kicks him away and launches himself into the air, forming a ball of lightning and fire in his hand. "Fire bolt!"

**{VI}**

The spell slams into Hazel as Albion continues to countdown, an explosion consuming the larger man. "You stupid brat!" screams one enraged Hazel as he jumps up at the flying boy. "Ozpin sent you didn't he!? GAH!"

Hazel's question is met with Miles fist to his gut, slamming the man into the ground.

**{V}**

"If you want to think that, be my guest. I'm just doing whatever I want." Claims Miles as he slams his hands together and forms a spear of lightning, frost and flames coming off it. "After all, a dragon does as he pleases." Hazel's eyes widen when he sees the spear and scrambles to get away.

**{Divide!}**

However, he's forced to a knee as more of his power is taken, his aura flickering in and out, just barely able to shield him. Miles takes the opportunity and throws the bolt of magic at him. "Master Bolt!"

**{IV}**

The resounding explosion is enough to shatter Hazel's aura and send the hulking man flying. Miles begins descending to the ground when bullets begin flying at him. Holding up his arms to shield his eyes, Miles growls a little when he sees Tyrian shooting at him with a single gun, cradling his crushed tail in his free arm.

"Curse you! Curse you monster!" The madman began raving at the half breed, muttering 'she'll forgive you, she'll understand' over and over again as he slowly worked his way to Hazel, who happened to be thrown near the madman with the explosion. With his aura shattered and body battered, Hazel could barely maintain consciousness as Tyrian grabbed him.

**{III}**

"No!" screamed Miles as he saw Tyrian help Hazel get up. The half-dragon attempted to move forward, lowering his arms to reach out towards the two only to have a bullet graze his face, taking a small chunk of aura with it. Covering his face again, Miles growled in frustration.

**{II}**

Suddenly, the rain of bullets stopped. Uncovering his face, Miles felt his breath hitch when he saw Tyrian take out a small metal cylinder and raise it in the air. The ground where Miles was standing exploded as he reared back his fist. "Not happening!"

Unfortunately, the young boy reacted too late as a large flash appeared in front of him, blinging him for a moment. By the time his vision came back, Tyrian and Hazel were gone.

**{I, time's up.}**

Miles felt himself grow weaker and his muscles burned from being forced to operate beyond their limit as he fell to his knees. His armor faded, even his scales returning to normal skin. The only things that gave any indication of his previous form were divine dividing, which was fading itself, and his eyes that remained as slits from his frustration at letting Tyrian and Hazel escape.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Well, he felt frustration right up until he heard Summer curse. Looking behind him, past the battlefield was a bruised and battered Summer Rose and a gob smacked Qrow staring at him. As all anger faded, Miles felt his whole body break out into a cold sweat, Miles waved a single hand nervously as he finally realized what just happened.

"H-hi…"

_**6 hours later Miles POV…**_

Well, here we are, sitting in Ozpins office. And by we, I mean Ozpin, Summer, now in a wheel chair, Qrow, Taiyang, and a blonde woman that looks an awful lot like a slightly younger Glynda Goodwitch. Oh, and I'm there too, sweating my ass off from nerves!

**{Calm down Miles, you knew this would have to happen eventually.}**

I know, but this is still nerve wracking. Sure, Summer would have my back, though what she would do with a broken leg, I don't know, and maybe Qrow, but if Ozpin were to deem me a threat, I wouldn't have the strength to fight back. I'm at my limit! My aura is working on overdrive trying to make my muscles recover faster and trying to heal my broken ribs, of which there are 3, at the same time, and I'm only at about 1/8th of my mana reserves! True, even in my weakened state, I can probably manage 1 or 2 divides, but anything more would be a bit too taxing on me.

"So…" I let out a small eep when Ozpin began speaking. "How long have you known about magic?"

He just fucking comes out with it!?

**{Ok, even I was not expecting him to be this blunt.}**

Sweating bullets, I give my practiced answer. "I've always known about it." Dear god, could my voice be any tinier than it is.

**{Probably.}**

Not helping Albion! "Always?" My inner turmoil was brought to a pause when I heard a certain witch speaks up. Giving a small nod towards the scary lady who could easily kick my ass at the moment, hell, I'd probably only be able to match with wyvern mode with that telekinesis semblance and that'd simply be because I would be too fast for her to track… probably. If Tai can kick my ass while holding back, then I have no doubt that everyone in this room, barring Summer and Qrow because of their injuries, can kick my ass.

"Yes, always. I only recently became able to use it though." I said, managing to keep my voice from shaking.

"How recently are we talking here kid?" Qrow asked.

"The day before aunt before Summer found me. Though, I did have a teacher." I replied, which, while not a lie, I didn't know how long I had been unconscious for when I woke up in those woods, it wasn't exactly the truth.

"And who taught you?" asked Glinda causing me to blink. Crap. I didn't mean to let that slip just yet. Albion, little help. Instead of replying, I felt Divine Dividing suddenly appear on my back getting a few surprised gasps from the others, Glynda going as far to take out her… wand? Huh, could've sworn she had a riding crop.

**{That would be me.}**

Oh, right, this is going on still. If they were freaked out before, then they were now, hell, even Ozpin had a look of shock on his face when he heard Albion talk out loud.

"This is Albion, he's a dragon that's been around since the dawn of time and is also fused to my soul. He's the one who taught me how to use my magic and my ancestry." I say, doing my best to keep a straight face.

"SNRK!"

I failed. "Oh gods, your faces. Ahahaha!"

Breaking out into laughter is probably not the best idea, but I had been looking forward to their reactions and it was fucking worth it.

**{Seeing how my host is currently unable to explain the situation, I will do so in his place.}**

_**15 minutes later…**_

**{…and that is what is going on.}**

Albion finishes telling a very abridged version of events, not including how I got here. Albion told about scared gears, how God placed him in my own, how I wasn't fully human, what Kuroka and Shirone were, that we knew of Salem, Albion claiming to know about her for quite some time, and my potential to kill even gods, that last part catching his attention. About half-way through that I finally got myself back under control and got serious again.

"What utter nonsense." States a very annoyed Glynda Goodwitch. "Though I will admit, it is quite impressive that you managed to make up a story like that, y-"

"I believe you."

3 words, that's all it takes for silence to deafen us. Summer rolls her wheelchair forward in front of me with a small smile. She had stayed silent this entire time, until now. Stopping just in front of me, Summer leans over and gives me a small hug. "And I don't know whether to be proud of you or to scold you for not letting me help you."

I let out a small breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding and sink into Summer's hug, the day's events finally catching up with me as divine dividing disappears.

"Summer you can't be serious, he ha-" begins the blonde-haired professor, only to be interrupted once more.

"She is Glynda, and quite honestly, I believe Miles as well." Declares Ozpin, drawing a surprised look from his professor. "He has been nothing but forth coming with us and shown remarkable courage for someone at such a young age. Not to mention the fact that he just painted a target on himself with going against Salem. No, I believe him Glynda." States Ozpin as he stands up from behind his desk. Having had Summer release me from the hug, I face Ozpin tiredly as he kneels in front of me. "I've been told you wish to be a huntsman, correct?" Too tired to really talk, I give a slight nod and get a small smile out of the old soul. "Well alright then. I look forward to having you at my school, white dragon emperor."

**Arc 1, complete**

**A/N**

**Eh, not the best ending I could have given to this chapter/arc, but I felt that if I did anything more, especially on the explaining bit, it would have just wasted everyone's time. We all know about Heavenly dragons and what had happened in the story so far, so having a whole big scene about this would've been both boring to read and write, well, to me at least. Anyway, with this, we have officially taken a step forward in the timeline and we'll be starting volume 1 next chapter. Let's do the time warp again~!**

**Ahem.**

**As for the poll, the results are in, and danmachi 2 is our winner! Not gonna lie, surprised that more people wanted that one, still going to write it since it'll be fun as hell, but still wasn't expecting it. I'll be splitting my time and effort between the 2 stories from now on, along with whatever I have to write for my fictional writing class, but for now, I need another poll done! It's time for a pairing poll! I'll actually try to use a real poll for it this time, so details and options will be there. But for now, thank you all for the support and I will see you next time. TJ out!**


End file.
